Silver and Rubies
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: *Finished * Usagi is evil, the daughter of Wise Man. *How original!* Given missions to work along with the Dark Moon family, she begins to fight to get to Small Lady. Oh, ur gonna kill me 4 this....it's...err....Rubius/Usa!
1. Bad to the Bone

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
OMG! I looked all over and I have not found one single fic that has this pairing. I am going to go out on a limb here, no one suggested it, I just had this dream a few nights ago. Flame me if you want, I don't care. I'm just going to see how you like this fic. It's *drum roll please* RUBIUS/USAGI!!!  
  
Sick I know. What has my insane mind cooked up now? Sorry, this may have been a nightmare, but I woke up right before the good part was coming, so I'm going to make up some of it. Well, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this, what, do I look that brilliant? Well, thank you. But no, I don't own it, I don't own much of anything, except maybe the poems I wrote that are on the 'Original' side of fanfiction.net. Go check it out if you like, the first one is called THE PANTHER, the next one, HELP ME UNDERSTAND, THANKS FOR REMINDING ME. I don't own any of the songs on this fic either. If I own it I'll say so. Thank you!  
  
Summary: Usagi grew up on the dark side, brought up as a villain, daughter of Wiseman. (Creepy, I know) She continues to fight the sailor scouts with the four sisters. Rubius is fond of her, and soon she starts to like him. Will Diamond get in the way?  
  
Chapter 1: Bad to the Bone  
  
  
  
"It's here somewhere, I know it!"  
  
"What're you looking for?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Yeah it is, cause you're in MY room!"  
  
"Wha..?  
  
The lights clicked on, and Prisma was caught red-handed, rummaging through Usagi's clothes, probably looking for something to wear on her next mission to earth, where Rubius had her and other three sisters working.  
  
"Any particular reason you're in my room, Priz?"  
  
Prisma turned from the beautiful woman in the doorway. How was she going to explain being in Usagi's room?  
  
"Um. I was looking for something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
*Oh rats, she's already figured it out. Just my luck!* *sigh* "I was looking for something to wear for my next mission. Catsie, Bertie, and Avery have all my good clothes. Please?"  
  
She pleaded with Usagi. Usagi sighed at Prisma.  
  
"Fine, but this is the only time." Usagi walked to the closet and emerged with a pair of knee black boots, a black mini skirt, and a one-sleeved black tunic. On her wrists and hands were black bonds that looked tight around her hands. Her hair was in two buns on each side, long tresses of hair falling from each bun down to her ankles. This was the outfit she always wore around the Negamoon's palace, unless she had an undercover mission. She guessed this was why Prisma was in her room. AGAIN!  
  
***  
  
A tall man paced around a room, his long ice blue hair falling around his striking face. He waited for the maiden he was supposed to meet here, he was early, he knew, but he was anxious to see her. She had just arrived from Nemesis, the daughter of Wise Man, the man that he very much respected as an advisor. The daughter of such a cruel and serious man was beautiful, innocent beyond belief. Wise Man had told him of her fragile and powerful mother. She could control most anything, and she was the heir to the moon kingdom, the only true holder of the silver crystal.  
  
That fact inspired Diamond to meet her. She was the key to getting the silver crystal. The Neo Queen, Minako, more notoriously known as Sailor Venus, the leader of the pesky sailor scouts, could not control the silver crystal. That was why she was merely the one who guarded it until the Moon Princess appeared.  
  
Diamond smirked. *Wait till they find out that their so-called Princess is really the daughter of darkness. *  
  
"You expected my your highness?"  
  
The voice came from the door in front of him.  
  
There she was, Wise Man's beautiful daughter, the one that Diamond as well as almost all the other men on Nemesis had their eyes on, the envy of the entire universe. Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Usagi. I'm honored to have you in the family now. I trust you know of our intent on earth?"  
  
"Father talks of nothing else, your Highness."  
  
"Diamond."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Call me Diamond, please."  
  
Usagi blushed a bit, but complied. "Yes, your hig.err.Diamond."  
  
Diamond smiled at her. And nodded. "It was the idea that you would be working with the four sisters, granted the fact that you are just about one of them yourself. Your missions are given to you by."  
  
"Rubius."  
  
Diamond looked at her. "Yes."  
  
"I know, I've been told. Father gave me the whole procedure. I know what is expected of me as well is what is expected of all the others."  
  
"Then, you'll work parcially with Rubius and the sisters, other times you can have separate missions. Accepted?"  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Usagi left the room, a smirk upon her face, the heals of her shoes knocking the floor.  
  
Diamond looked after.  
  
"I expect she preformed up to expectation?"  
  
Diamond turned, only to see none other than Usagi's father, Wise Man hovering over to him.  
  
"Above expectation. You have trained her well. She is strong. You will know what she is to do. Has she been trained?"  
  
"All her life, your Majesty."  
  
"Excellent. Her first mission is to make sure all the passages to the castle have been cut off."  
  
"She knows all the passages. Including the old passage the Queen used to use into the Crystal Palace."  
  
"Does she know that she is the true Neo Queen? That perky Sailor Scout Venus is hardly what I would call royalty material. Once this universe is taken over, I will make sure that she is returned to her rightful thrown as Queen of the Earth and the Universe combined."  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"You know what I mean Wise Man. I intend to make her my Queen."  
  
Wise Man nodded, his hood slightly falling off. "Good luck. She is very picky."  
  
***  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"'Course I got it. It's only natural."  
  
Emerald smirked. "How could I have been so stupid? The Wise Man's daughter, she was sure to get the missions. I guess Diamond put you on his good list."  
  
Usagi smiled as the two walked down the hall and out onto the balcony. They saw the Crystal Palace out from their palace that was only a few miles away from it.  
  
"Beautiful, pity it had to be ruled by such a irresponsible Queen. And the King is still alive. Well, this ought to have a bit of fun to go with it. And the royal families brat is going to be the first to go."  
  
Usagi jumped up to the railing on the big balcony, sitting there as Emerald rested her elbows on it. Rubius and Sapphire walked out to the balcony. Sapphire had brought Rubius to meet Usagi.  
  
"You must be Usagi." Rubius started forward, stopping in front of the new girl, and put his hand forward. Usagi took it, and they shook hands.  
  
"And you must be Rubius, the number one minion for the Dark Moon family. What an honor." She smiled at him, and he smirked back at her.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I guess you've met everyone in the family now. Welcome sister." Sapphire announced.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Nice to be taken in like a part of the family, now I feel welcome." She turned to the Crystal Palace, as it glimmered in the background.  
  
"Where Minako sleeps is where she will remain for all eternity." Emerald said. "Soon the true royal family will descend, and this world will fall into the pits of darkness."  
  
***  
  
"Now is the time that all of you will have to be prepared. I made the mistake of not looking hard enough for Sailor Moon when I had the time. She was originally supposed to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts. But Minako is now the leader, and we all have to be very careful. Artemis and I will look for Sailor Moon in the time we have. This is a powerful enemy, and from the energy I feel from them, they are getting stronger by the day. The energy is increasing drastically, and you must be ready for what ever lies ahead. Betrayal is to be expected, this enemy is smart, and they will take advantage of whatever weakness you have. Be ready Scouts."  
  
"Don't worry, whatever it is, we've faced worse." Minako said, laying back and relaxing, thinking that nothing could go wrong. She was appointed the leader, and everything was going her way. Mamoru was her boyfriend, and they were happy, everything was great, except for the brat named Rini that was constantly in the way of her being alone with her Mamo-chan. She hated that kid, Mamoru was nice to her, but he was deeply annoyed as well. *That little spawn! * Minako hissed in her mind, glaring at the pink haired girl across the room.  
  
"Not ah! Mama is in trouble and all your doing is laying back and relaxing! I want my mama back!" Rini cried.  
  
"Shut up you little spore!"  
  
"Minako!" Ami laid a comforting hand on the little girl, who had started to cry at the memory of her mother and being called such a rude name by the person who was supposed to be the leader of her protectors.  
  
"Don't worry, Rini. Your mama will be fine. We'll make sure of that. The nega trash won't know what hit 'em!" Makoto assured her.  
  
"What we need to focus on is how we are going to defeat them. If they happen to turn us against each other, what are we going to do? I think I can create a barrier." Rei couldn't finish.  
  
"If we only had Sailor Moon, she could control the crystal, she's the only one other than the Moon Princess who has the power to control the crystal."  
  
"Are you telling me I'm not good enough for you? I can handle that crystal if I wanted to!" Minako shouted, defending her increasing pride.  
  
*Yeah right.* Everyone thought.  
  
None of the scouts noticed a shadow outside of the room, watching closely to the conversation.  
  
*The guards on the little girl are weakening. The so-called leader is against the protection of the girl, this is good news. I'll send Prisma to get rid of the little spore. *  
  
The man with blazing red hair smirked to himself. Another person appeared.  
  
"I guess you've got another plan? Prisma would be a good choice. Catzie, Bertie, and Avery just got into another disagreement about to whom the ruby lipstick belongs to. Just between you and me, it's Emerald's. Sapphire wanted to play a trick on her for calling him a lap dog for Diamond."  
  
Rubius chuckled as Usagi bent across him to look in on the Sailor Scouts. She sweat dropped as she saw Minako lung at the Small Lady, trying to rip her to shreds.  
  
"And that is the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo? I'm not impressed." She mumbled as Ami held a hand at Minako's face to keep her from getting to Rini.  
  
Usagi stood straight again. "If that's the best they can do, they might as well hand over Small Lady. If you ask me, the brat acts more mature than her mother does."  
  
Rubius closed his eyes, and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "As I'm told, the Queen can't even spell her name right. If this is the competition than even the four sisters could handle it. Aren't you supposed to be locking all the passages to the Crystal Palace?"  
  
"From the looks of it, they won't even know how to activate the passage *they* made. But if you think it's that important, so be it." And with that, Usagi disappeared.  
  
Rubius smirked at her. *She can sure act carefree some times, but that girl can wipe the prince into shape if she wanted. Diamond is crazy for her. Then again, I don't blame her.* His thoughts went to the golden haired goddess. He smiled again. *Looks like I'm starting to like her as well. Stupid hormones. Sapphire and Prisma had them, now Diamond and I are getting them. This is so elementary. We'll see if she's even worth my time. *  
  
*****  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I have never seen this done before, so no one can accuse me of copying anyone! HAHAHAHA!!!! Bubye!!!!  
  
~Princess Ashley 


	2. Sagacious

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Wow, and here's me thinking I would get a bunch of flames!!! Thanks ya'll! That makes me feel a lot better!  
  
Well, here's the usual routine:  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything except the pairing!!! ^_^ That's a first!!! J/k, I don't own anything except a DELL computer and a LaserJet 4L printer. If ya sue me, that's all you get. Oh, and the printer doesn't print in color!!! SO THERE!!!!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!:  
  
Tina N. Blair: Thanks 4 your approval. Thankies 4 reviewing!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: THANK YOU! I really don't feel like dying today anyway. ^_^ Oh rats. And here I was thinking that this was MY idea. *Laughs nervously* I still think it's a good idea, don't you?  
  
Starchild: Thanks! I thought it was a pretty cool idea 2! Thankies for reviewin'!  
  
Galexz: I know! I love when I come up with something before anyone else! Different is good, ne? I hoped I got all the characters in right, they're all gonna play some part. Thanks, I liked the pairing. I got the idea when I was watching the episode where Sailor Moon and Rini have to fight with Rubius one last time. I could have sworn he was flirting with her for sec.^_^  
  
Kii: ON THE FAVS LIST!!! NO WAY!!! I'm flattered *blushes* Thanks a lot!! I try to be original, but this is the first pairing that someone else hasn't done before me!!!  
  
Jen: Of course I'm planning on writing more!!! Look at the reviews I got!!! Thanks, glad you liked the story!!  
  
Miyo Makibi: Thanks; this makes putting up more chapters worth my while.  
  
Uranus knight AKA Ringlord202: Kool name! And yes, only one chapter on the first day. But lucky you, I got a bunch of GOOD reviews, so you get another today! And lucky it's a Saturday; I get all day to work on it!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Sagacious  
  
She walked down the stone passageways. She disappeared and reappeared many times, in different passageways, deactivating each one as she crossed it. There was the one that was used only by the Queen that she had not yet deactivated, but it was late already.  
  
Usagi sighed as she deactivated the last one for that night. She teleported to the time gates.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, this is it, the time warp. All I must do is take out the gate. The Genie of the time warp will be able to guard the time warp if another passage unknown was to be activated." Usagi's words echoed in the land of the clouds. She looked around, and then walked forward.  
  
It was silent. Then.  
  
"Don't move! Trespasser!"  
  
Usagi didn't stop; she kept forward, walking till she saw a still figure in front of a large gate. The figure had her key looking staff pointed at Usagi. Usagi stopped when she was but a few yards in front of the unknown person.  
  
Usagi knew who she was. She remembered her father saying that this was Sailor Pluto, one of the protectors of the Queen, and the guardian of the time gates. *This should be interesting. If she has lived so long, surely she will be at the least a challenge. * Usagi thought as she withdrew her own staff. Hers looked like that of a grim weeper, but her father had created it for her. The blade would instantly cut anything it laid even the slightest touch upon. It was black, but the blade was forever gold, matching her hair, it could never rust.  
  
Usagi touched it to the ground, and stood in front of Pluto, who was starting to look a little unsure.  
  
"You will not pass, trespasser!" She raised her staff. The mist cleared, and Pluto was allowed a look at the girl in front of her. Then her eyes went wide  
  
"Serenity?" She asked, looking on to Usagi with some sort of relief and joy in her eyes, but Usagi didn't know whom Pluto thought Usagi was, but she had to finish her mission and get rid of the foolish Sailor.  
  
Usagi raised her staff. "You will be banished from this position and will forever remain in the darkness!" Her voice was harsh and sounded almost transmitted from somewhere else, as if she was inside some sort of computer. Pluto's sounded much the same.  
  
"What are you doing, Princess!" Pluto cried in fear.  
  
Usagi stopped. *Princess? Someone's been drinking. * She threw the blade of her staff at Pluto, who had to block it with her own. Gold light shown at the point where Usagi's golden blade hit Pluto's staff, and her staff was instantly cut in half. The key was destroyed, and the time gate completely disappeared.  
  
Pluto was speechless. "You.you destroyed the key to the time gates!!!! Princess! How could you!"  
  
"I don't know who this princess you're mistaking me to be but don't worry, soon you'll be out of your lonely misery and maybe you'll see her again." Usagi raised her staff again, and then hurled it against Pluto. In an instant, Pluto screamed, fell, and was dead on the ground, pools of blood surrounded her body. She disappeared a moment later, leaving nothing but the blood soaked clouds and the essence of a storm coming on. *May her blood fall upon the sailor scouts and then they will know what has become of their weakling friend. * She thought evilly to herself, and then disappeared, her mission finished.  
  
(AN: Sorry all you Pluto fans! But I've gotten to feel a certain dislike to her for some time now. Again I'm sorry, and if you're still reading this.I LOVE YOU!!!!)  
  
***  
  
Usagi reappeared in the time warp, wind blowing her hair around her and leaving it to fly behind her as she flew into the space of the time warp. Being here many times, she knew the time warp just as well as the Genie of the time warp did.  
  
"Aulley! Genie of the Time Warp!" She cried out.  
  
"You called?"  
  
The Genie had appeared in front of her, floating with her.  
  
"Make sure the brat and her little friends don't access the time warp to the future. I closed the time gates but no doubt Pluto thought it might come to that. I was told she has a time key. No doubt it can take her beyond the gates and into the time warp. If it comes to that, make sure they are lost forever. If not, then I will be deeply disappointed. I will tell you if the plan comes to something different." Usagi explained, her eyes were closed and her arms were folded, a smug look on her face.  
  
"As you wish, Madame." And she disappeared away into the time warp.  
  
"That should be it. Now I can take my break. It takes time to deactivate ALL the passages. I'm gonna take a nap. That is if the four sisters haven't gotten into another fix like last time. Better go check it out. Rubius will know."  
  
With that, Usagi left to Rubius' ship.  
  
***  
  
"Give me the brat now you bunch of pre-Madonna's!!!!" Prisma cried, hurling another attack at the scouts.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was hiding Rini from the attacks as the scouts were all fighting to keep Prisma away from her. All the nasty comments that were being thrown at her by the woman were flaring up Venus.  
  
"Back up you little spore! You may be the leader of the sailor scouts but you can't fight for shit!" Prisma threw another blast at Venus, who barely dodged it.  
  
"Oh yeah!? VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!!" Venus threw her blast at Prisma who disappeared and reappeared untouched. Venus growled.  
  
"Team up girls! She's too strong for you individually!" Luna cried out. They caught her words and quickly formed a circle.  
  
"Ha, that card trick is so stained! BLACK MOON SANDSTORM!!!!" She threw a new blast at the sailor scouts who scattered away, unable to continue their attacks.  
  
Then a blast came from Rini as she started to cry. The golden creasent moon appeared on her forehead and started to emit a strange power upon Prisma. She cried out in agony as the power hit her.  
  
***  
  
Rubius watched as the power the small girl emitted at Prisma started to eat away at her. Prisma was screaming in utter pain and horror.  
  
"What on earth is that!?" Usagi's voice came from behind him, she watched as Prisma started to bleed with her black blood smearing over her body, making her look like death itself.  
  
"Apparently the girl has some strange power that we overlooked. We had better get down there before Prisma is killed."  
  
Usagi nodded and they both disappeared.  
  
***  
  
They appeared in front of Prisma and Rubius sent a blast towards the girl. But Mars jumped in the way and was hit instead. She fell to the ground.  
  
Usagi helped Prisma. "Priz, you had better get back. My father will heal you. He knows these things. Just tell him I said so. He won't bombard you." She said softly to her soul sister.  
  
Prisma shivered and nodded, then with the little strength she had, disappeared to the Black Moon palace.  
  
Usagi stayed behind and helped Rubius control the child. Venus took advantage of the situation and started at the newcomer. "VENUS CREASENT BEAM SMASH!!!"  
  
It hit Usagi in the side, but it hurt her little. She threw her own blast at the ignorant excuse for a sailor scout. "MORBID FATE!!!"  
  
It was one of her stronger attacks, and Venus fell into a heap on the ground, just as Pluto had done, blood falling around her body, but she was still alive. No doubt she wouldn't be able to fight for a while though.  
  
The Small Lady started to cry again, and a strong attack fired up at Usagi.  
  
Usagi tried to block it, but the Silver Crystal's energy that was contained inside her wad too much to bare, and her shields fell, but she still held on. The power started to eat away at her, but she was stronger than that. She threw off the power. Noting that her clothes were partially ripped and torn, she made not e that she would have to change later after this battle.  
  
*So, the moon brat really does have some power on her. But where is it coming from! She's too small to be able to handle that much power without collapsing from it. That kind of energy can kill someone not prepared to handle it. Incredible!!! * Usagi thought.  
  
Rubius seemed to be thinking the same. He cast her a worried glance to make sure she was all right. She told him her thoughts. He smirked, nodding at her.  
  
The crying had stopped long enough for the sailor scouts to get a good look at their new enemy that had taken the place of the injured Prisma. Luna gasped, along with Artemis. She looked just like..  
  
"Princess Serenity!!" They both exclaimed.  
  
Usagi frowned. " I don't know who this Serenity person is, but she's starting to annoy me. So she's a princess, what? Do I look like her? Because that's just what that guardian of time said to me before I killed her."  
  
Rini starred at Usagi in fear. "You kill Puu!?" She screamed at her.  
  
Usagi put her hands down as if to pet the crying child. "Nothing personal, I was just following orders, Small Lady."  
  
Rini had stopped crying. *Why do I feel like she's not going to hurt me? I feel, almost safe now that she's here. The scouts protect me, but they never really make me feel secure. I don't even feel like this around mommy. She's not going to hurt me, but she's evil. Why do I feel like I want to be around her more than mommy? * She thought  
  
(AN: She's not a homo! Just motherly and daughterly love. Like that okay?)  
  
Tuxedo Mask had felt Rini relax as she starred at the golden haired woman. He looked at the woman. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Minako. *Why does Rini relax around her? She's trying to get rid of Rini, right? Oh, this brat confuses me so much. Why must I protect her? * He almost had the heart to glare at the poor little girl who seemed to take to the evil one more than she did to any of the sailor scouts. *If that woman killed the guardian of time, why does Rini take to her so well? SHE'S RELAXING FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! *  
  
Meanwhile, the scouts were trying to register who they were talking about. A storm had started, but Rubius and Usagi had stayed, standing side by side, at an acute angle facing the scouts side by side, arms folded.  
  
Suddenly the rain came. Surprisingly to the scouts, it was red, and it tasted of blood. They looked at the smirking Usagi who stood above them in vengeance. She turned to Rubius.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to father about this. That little girl has valuable energy. I want to register just how powerful that girl is." Usagi said to Rubius.  
  
The sailor scouts heard this, and they started to tense up. Minako was starting to feel insanely jealous that they thought the girl would be more powerful than all of them. Not that she wanted to be evil. (AN: Actually, in a way she already is.^_^) She was wanted to be looked upon as stronger than any other being on the earth. That kind of jealous. (AN: yeah right.)  
  
Rubius nodded. "I was thinking the same. Let's go."  
  
Before they left they turned to look at the scouts, the caped man, and the little girl. "Don't think let the favor we're giving you go to you're heads." He stated.  
  
"It won't last. We just want to give you some training time, and a few days to write you're will. If this is the best you can do, then I suggest you start training. If you think you've seen all our power, you're wrong. Once we get what we want." Usagi cast a look at Rini, " Then it's curtains for you scouts. We'll get you Small Lady. You can bet your precious mother on that."  
  
With that, both Rubius and Usagi disappeared.  
  
Rini felt the coldness return when Usagi and Rubius left. *Why do I feel safe around them? *  
  
***  
  
Now, technically I don't like Rini. But this is one of the few fics that I'm going to make an exception. Ever heard the saying that red and white make pink? Well.. hehehe.. since Serenity originally had silvery white hair, and Rubius has red flaming hair, then that could very well merge to make pink hair!! I've been studying genetics. HEHEHE!!!  
  
~Princess Ashley 


	3. Vesper

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Kool Kool Kool! Way kool! I'm actually getting ten times the amount of reviews I thought I would. And I'm still not getting any flames!!! I may actually be able to put up all the chapters, as I didn't intend to. But I have them all written out, just gotta type and format them is all.  
  
Once again, thanks to all who reviewed!!! :  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: I thought the crossover would have been good. But then again, I don't know anything about WK. Maybe you can email me and tell me what the idea of that show is. I just don't get it. ^_^  
  
StarChild: Thanks! Glad you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Taiyl: Kool name!!! Uh, does that mean you admire and respect me? If it does.DUBULARE!!!! ^_^ Thanks 4 reviewing!!!  
  
Strawberry: I guess it's a good thing if something appeals in this story. I certainly hope so! I like Serena and Darien fics 2 but I like making up different couples even more!!! Try it some time. It's fun!! Glad you like!  
  
Starfury3000: I thought that whole red and white makes pink was cool to. Just to add a little spice to the story *and* to remind every1 that the romance IS coming. Ya'll just have to wait. ^_^  
  
Moon: Sup? I guess you must have reviewed LATE last night because I didn't get 2 you. But thanks 4 reviewing as well!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Vesper  
  
"So you say that this child has more power than all the Sailor Scouts put together in that tiny little body of hers?" Wise Man questioned as he and Rubius headed towards Usagi's room.  
  
"Yes, we could with stand it when she threw it at us but such a power as that.well, Usagi and I thought she might be more powerful than most of our minions. Maybe we should reconsider our thoughts about destroying Small Lady." Rubius told Wise Man.  
  
They had reached Usagi's door to her room. Wise Man knocked hard on the door.  
  
"Come in." Usagi's tired voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
Wise Man opened the door, letting himself and Rubius in. They found Usagi on her bed washing off her wounds on her arms and legs and body. Wise Man took Usagi's arm and examined the wounds. "That girl's stronger than she looks, father." She said, not even wincing at the stinging as Wise Man's hands touched the wound.  
  
"You can heal them. They're shallow. It won't take any time at all. But tell me about Small Lady. What was that feeling you said when you looked at her?"  
  
Usagi frowned. "It's like I don't want to hurt the girl. I almost care about what happens to her. It's disgusting me. What's happening? Why do I suddenly care about the brat?" She hissed, not from the wounds, but by the emotionalism of the situation. "It's almost like she's a part of me and I can't bare to have her hurt. But I know the mission clearly states that we have to get rid of every remaining royal on the earth and I will continue the mission, father. I won't let you down." Her head went down.  
  
Wise Man took her chin in his ghostly and cold hand. "You will never disappoint me, my daughter." That brief fatherly and daughterly moment was not to last long. He straightened and turned back so he could see both of them, Rubius and Usagi. "I have another plan for Small Lady." He turned. "Since Small Lady seems to have greater powers than that of the sailor scouts, I will let you bring her here. Usagi, I want you to bring her here, after convincing her that no harm will come to her. She has a link with you, and I want to know what that is. Since you seem to not want to hurt the child, and Rubius seems to not want to either, judging by your attitude towards her lately." Rubius gave Wise Man a funny look. "You will have to take care of her. Teach her the ropes until I have gotten the information I want, and then I will decide what is to be done with her. Is that a plan?"  
  
Usagi and Rubius cast doubtful looks at each other. Then Usagi nodded, and Rubius smiled. "Fine, Small Lady will be in our grasp by whatever means necessary."  
  
"It may take a few tries though. From the looks of those sailor scouts, they won't give up Small Lady without a fight. I'll take first shift." Usagi said, smiling. "I need a break today, I'll get her tonight when the Sailor Scouts are worn. I can't get the girl by hurting her friends and scaring her off. Even that masked guy won't be able to defend her."  
  
Usagi flicked her upside down black diamond earrings. "It'll be a piece of cake." She smirked.  
  
Wise Man chuckled. "I'll inform Diamond of the new plan. Oh, Usagi," He added as he hovered out of the room. "Diamond is watching you. You'd better look out for yourself. I would venture to guess he would start to put moves on you sometime soon."  
  
Rubius tensed with jealousy as Wise Man left. Usagi noticed his change in posture.  
  
"Jealous? Why I never thought I'd see the day that Rubius, top fighter and most powerful man under the prince and Sapphire, would be jealous of the princes love for his advisor's daughter." She teased him, and played with Rubius' flaming hair.  
  
Rubius smirked, and flicked her hands away. He purposely fell backward onto the soft, pillow-covered bed. He put his hands behind his neck and lay there for a while, eyes closed. "Women, they can't get over themselves. Especially the vilely evil ones. I guess that's why all the gorgeous ones are evil." He opened one eye to look at her mockingly.  
  
She was sitting next to his laying form. She scowled at him. "Don't mock me, flame boy. Last time I checked, you said the same thing to Emerald and ended up getting your butt kicked. May I point out that when a women's pride is threatened, they are capable of anything, and I mean anything."  
  
"I do believe you have been hanging around Sapphire too much." Rubius smirked.  
  
"Humpf!" Usagi kicked Rubius off her bed, but he did a back take and ended up on top of her.  
  
He smirked. "I do believe it was you who said that when a woman's pride is threatened, she is capable of anything? Well, now's your chance to prove it." He waited for her to react.  
  
Usagi struggled, but Rubius held her arms hard. She growled at him, and his smirk just got wider. Then she lost it. Her upside down black crescent moon glowed on her forehead. Rubius started to light up, getting the point, and they started fight mentally. Usagi bit her bottom lip, and then did a drill kick to his shin.  
  
Rubius flew off her, and hovered in the air above the bed, she followed him and they started to fight again. He delivered a photon blast at her. She quickly blocked it and threw a blast at him. Which he blocked. She got angry and started to plunge a hammer fist to the nap of his neck, but he was stronger than that. He took her hands and bent them around her waist and held one arm around her neck.  
  
"Shit." Usagi chocked out.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Avery and Bertie stood there, watching the two. They stood silent as Usagi struggled against Rubius' hold on her neck; his black bonds on his wrists were cutting into her neck, making her bleed.  
  
Bertie made a sound. "Uhh.hi?"  
  
They looked at her. Rubius smirked. Usagi blushed red.  
  
*How embarrassing. * She thought.  
  
Reluctantly, Rubius let her go and Usagi struggled to get the air back into her lungs. Bertie and Avery giggled.  
  
Usagi growled. "What do you two want?" she spat at them.  
  
"No need to get personal, Usagi. We just wanted to make sure that you were still coming shopping with us today. Prisma wants you to help her pick out some good stuff at the new mall across from the theme park in Tokyo." Avery giggled half-heartedly.  
  
"With that attitude, I don't think I will." Usagi said, leaning back in the bed she decided to collapse on the moment before.  
  
Rubius slowly hovered back down to the ground. "You need to go on a little shopping spree. Even your clothes are starting to go outta date. I'm gonna go check out the chicks. Seeya if you decide to come." With that, he disappeared, no doubt bound for the mall.  
  
Avery giggled again. "Ya know Usagi, unless my eyes are deceiving me, I think Rubius may have a little case of puppy love for you."  
  
Usagi growled at the spot where Rubius once was. Then she took back and crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. "The only case Rubius is going to have is a lethal case of broken bones when I'm done with him. Let's go." She disappeared to the mall, where Prisma and Catzie would be waiting for her.  
  
***  
  
Emerald sat at a booth in the restaurant at the new mall. Across from her was a very disgruntled Rubius. "Looks like someone is down in the dumps. Wanna talk about it?" She teased, coming as close as she would allow to comforting him.  
  
Rubius completely crushed the vanilla coke can into two pieces in his hand. His growling only got worse at Emerald's attempt to get him to talk. "What do you want me to do? What is it that the little brat is doing to me that makes me want to protect her! She's doing the same to Usagi. How is it that she is doing this?!" His frustration only started to burn up the table and draw attention to himself.  
  
"Rubius, you'd better calm down before you get us kicked out of here for setting fire to the table. Did I mention your face is getting redder than your hair? You really should walk it off." She started to laugh like a mad woman.  
  
Rubius smirked at her briefly. "Who were your parents, hyenas? For Nemesis' sake, it's annoying as hell. It's no wonder you've never had a boyfriend before."  
  
Emerald had stopped laughing. Her face was red and she was just about to break her fluffy hot pink fan when Rubius decided to get out of there before she decided to attack him or not.  
  
***  
  
"How about this?"  
  
Usagi held up a black top that was laced with emerald strings in the front keeping the front of the top together. "It would match your hair."  
  
Prisma took it and held it on her torso to get a look at it in the mirror. She tried numerous different poses with it on. After a while she decided she liked it, and Usagi decided to buy a top similar to it, but with gold strings instead.  
  
So far, all the girls had at least fifteen stuffed bags each. They carried them towards the food court and set them all down. They ordered up and as they waited for their food, they talked a while.  
  
"So, what d'you think? It's been so long since we went out. Do you think Sapphire still likes me Usagi? You're the only one here who gets to see him at all. We're stuck on Rubius' ship in the tills all day." Prisma looked at Usagi. All the girls did the same.  
  
Usagi was laid back, hands across her chest and her eyes were closed. "Of course. You're all he ever talks about. He's practically lovesick." She smirked.  
  
It was true. Sapphire was plainly loathing Diamond because it was originally Diamond who told him to break up with her anyway. Diamond had said that Prisma was just another minion, and that Sapphire deserved the best. He was thinking Queen Beryl's daughter, Creeda. But then again, she was even more evil and more vial than anyone could dream of. She wasn't even pretty. The thought of the girl made Usagi cringe.  
  
Then she felt a familiar presence. She opened her eyes, looking towards the bookstore.  
  
There, standing at the entrance of the bookstore, was Small Lady and her peanut gallery, the sailor scouts. She smirked as she saw the tall black haired man and a short blue haired girl start to drool over a new set of history books that taught you all the discovered inscriptions of Greece, Roman, Egypt, and a bunch of other genius stuff. Usagi already knew all of that information. Wise Man made her study till her books started to get dust on them. Usagi sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Rini turned to see Usagi sitting there, talking with Prisma, Avery, Bertie, and Catzie. She smiled at Usagi when she turned to look at the little girl. Usagi a confused look at the girl. *Great, now she's smiling at me as if I'm a good friend or something. * Usagi growled for the um-teenth time that day. *What do you want from me kid? *  
  
It didn't take long for the rest of the scouts to notice that Rini was starring and smiling at someone across the room at the food court. They recognized the woman whom she was smiling at.  
  
Rei started. "Hey, it's that girl who attacked us the other day!"  
  
Everyone watched as the woman got up, grabbed the bunch of shopping bags she had with her, and walked past them and into the parking lot.  
  
Rini made up her mind. "C'mon Mamo-chan! Let's follow her!"  
  
She grabbed Mamoru's hand and ran out after the woman. The rest of the scouts nodded to each other and got their henshin pens ready, then ran after Rini and Mamoru.  
  
***  
  
They found Rini and Mamoru looking around for the woman in black that they saw a minute ago, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Minako fumed and slapped Rini on the cheek, hard enough for the stinging to linger for a while. "How dare you grab MY Mamo-chan and drag him out here for no reason at all! You just want him all for yourself don't you, you little bi."  
  
"Language Mina-chan!!!" Ami shouted as Rini started to cry.  
  
"You know, I thought you were supposed to protect the Small Lady, not abuse her. Some protector. You should be fired."  
  
Everyone looked around upon hearing the musical voice come from somewhere near by but distant enough to create an echo around their position. Rini felt a delicate finger wipe away her tears, and she turned to stare into a pair of crystal blue eyes. They glittered at Rini as she recognized who she was.  
  
Usagi stood up, looking down at the child, and then walked away, down the sidewalk, away from the sailor scouts and the girl.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Usagi turned slightly, just enough to send and icy stare at the person who called to her. It was the blonde girl, Minako, the one who hit the child in the face in the first place.  
  
"Did you just insult me?!" She screamed at the unknown woman.  
  
Usagi cringed at the highness of the annoying girl's voice. "Will you stop screaming? I happen to want to be able to hear by the time I read my twenties. As a matter of fact, I do believe I'm closer to a hundred and twenty, but you really didn't need to know that did you?" She turned completely, turning on her smug look and crossing her arms, as most found her trademark pose to be.  
  
*Well, I wasn't planning on getting Small Lady until tonight, but then again, why not now. I have a free night if I do. Go see a movie with the girls or something. * Usagi smirked, and agreed to get Small Lady now. A good way to piss Rubius off and get recommended for not messing around on a mission like Rubius was doing right now.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm not getting out of here without a fight. And I was sooo hoping I would be able to have a peaceful day off today. Well, practice is up, Sailor Scouts, time for you to feel the real pressure of the Black Moon Family!!!" She struck out her staff, the golden blade shining even more beautiful than ever. "Time to work, Sailor Scouts." Her whisper was calm, but deadly.  
  
***  
  
Now, I hate to leave you on a cliffie, but I'm just tired. I'll have to put the rest on another chapter. Poor you. ^_^  
  
~Princess Ashley 


	4. Wickedness

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Wicked! Oh yeah! I'm loving you guys! No school today!!! Oh yeah! That means I can go to Taekwondo today!!!! Yippee!! And I also get testing 4 my yellow belt next weekend! And I get 2 go to the Renaissance Festival with my friends!!! AND I'M GONNA GO SEE THE HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS MOVIE!!!!!!!!!! HIP HIP HORAYYYYYY!!!!! Sounds like sum weekend, hugh?  
  
Authoress*Crest: Wow! That's a lot of toppings!! ^_^ But you left out the most important part!! The marshmallow sauce and the cherry! That's good! *yum yum*  
  
StarChild: I know, I hate cliffies 2, but I was getting tired of writing!!! That's why I'm putting up the next chapter today!!!!! Aren't u lucky?  
  
USA Tiger: TWIST!! That's why I wrote it!!! ^_^ Thankies 4 reviewin!  
  
Starfury3000: I'm hurryin! I'm hurryin!! This is what happens next.(scroll down)  
  
Taiyl: I hope they do 2, because I'd really like to read about the couple other than write about them myself!!! But don't forget!! It was my idea!! Give credit to the girl who stays cooped up all day in her room writing fanfics so you all can see what happens next!! *silence* Okay, maybe not all day, I gotta go make a living as well! ^_^  
  
Tina N. Blair: *giggles* Oh yeah, I live to make people feel better!! No seriously, that's what it says on my big pink bumper sticker in the back of my car. ^_^.what kind of coffee was it, because I'm cravin some right now at this time in the morning! (It's 7:06 AM)  
  
Chapter 4: Wickedness  
  
Usagi pounded the butt of the staff on the ground, making black and gold ribbons come from it, surrounding her, and then formed an outfit on her body. She wore a gold shimmering tank top, a pair of leather black shorts, and a pair of leather black knee boots with thick heels. Her hair was taken out of its meatballs and restyled to cut waist short, and in a black hair band. Her eyes had black eyeliner, making her look even darker than usual.  
  
Her eyes flashed silver at the Sailor Scouts, then back to dark blue. She waited for them to transform.  
  
They finally got over the shock and then transformed.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"  
  
Mamoru held out a red rose, and then transformed to Tuxedo Mask. Rini was off on the sidelines, watching Usagi with her ruby red eyes.  
  
Usagi held her staff in front of her, and let the gleam reflect off the sun and let the Sailor Scouts fear the sharp and the flawless blade. Venus went first.  
  
"LOVE ME CHAIN!!!"  
  
Usagi blocked it easily with a quick swish of her staff; the power was absorbed into the blade of it. She chuckled a bit, looking at Venus' shocked face, but the shock turned over to terror quickly as she ducked behind Tuxedo Mask, who sweatdropped as Usagi came forward, intent on getting Sailor Venus first.  
  
Tuxedo Mask took out his cane, and extended it; ready to block anything she threw at him. But Usagi was smarter than that, so she just decided to play along with it for a while. No use in spoiling the fun while it's still only beginning.  
  
Usagi dispersed an attack upon the caped man. She pulled out a fancy pipe that was in a neat design, twirling and twisting all over the place. She placed it on her mouth, and began to play. The tune was sweet and cool, all of the sailor scouts were too lost in the beautiful music to realize that the sun was slowly turning black, and the sky was soon glittered with stars as the pipe played. Rini seemed to realize it though, because she was shivering a bit when the sun's warmth was gone, and the night's wind started to ruffle her clothes. She was cold.  
  
Usagi noticed this, and her smile became wider. She blew harder on the pipe, and then the music became less hypnotizing. The sailor scouts soon shook out of it, and watched as she played the pipe, they looked around, and soon heard a breeze, it blew hard against their uniforms, and Tuxedo Mask's cape was getting heavy and he was starting to fall into the wind. Rini cried for him as he was starting to get swept away. Rini ran. She ran into the wind, and she soon disappeared.  
  
Usagi screamed in rage. "You can run, but you can't hide girly! I know of ways to scare little girls that could make you die of a heart attack!" She disappeared, but her pipe was still playing loudly, and soon it became a great tune of horror, and they soon split up to try and find Rini before Usagi did.  
  
***  
  
Rini ran fast, she was running through the city, but she could hear Usagi's voice in her head. One of her least favorite songs, it was about being scared, and how the night can get to you. Usagi was mocking her, trying to make her scared.  
  
*Oh my gosh!! It's working!! * Rini wasn't scared, she was terrified.  
  
-Howling and prowling Your shivering, quivering, SPELLBOUND! -  
  
-They're out to get you to capture and make you spellbound-  
  
-You cannot run! And you cannot hide! Yeah you gotta face it honey Things go bump in the night Wherever you run, wherever you hide! Yeah you gotta face it baby Thing go bump, bump, bump in the night! -  
  
Suddenly, images of Rini's mother appeared, Neo Queen Minako never cared much for her daughter. That was mostly why Rini had always felt so alone. Minako only spent time with her husband. Rini felt alone, she could see the park ahead of her. She ran there, knowing all too well that Usagi was right behind her, watching her as she ran with emotionless eyes.  
  
***  
  
Rini sat in the park, all the running made her tired. She was crying, she was frightened. She looked around, as if she could feel someone coming to get her. There was wind behind her, and there was a harsh voice in the air, and she still heard Usagi's pipe.  
  
"So, this is where the Small Lady goes when she gets scared."  
  
Rini turned to see Usagi standing there, and Rini felt the warm feeling in her heart again. She felt safe, but she didn't know what to trust anymore.  
  
"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked, her hands cupped in front of her, and she was shivering with fear, but she felt warm and safe inside. She was confused.  
  
Usagi bent down. "What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" She said, to the child, she was eye level with Rini, looking her straight in her eyes, ruby red clashing with crystal blue. Usagi's face showed no emotion, but then she smirked, and wiped away one of Rini's tears. "Cheer up kid, I have no reason to hurt you. But I want you to come with me, you have to answer some questions for us." She said, softly.  
  
Rini looked at Usagi doubtfully. Usagi sighed at the girl. "You're a bit more cautious then most girls your age. I guess you get it from you scardy mother." She stood up to look down at the girl. Usagi walked down the sidewalk, and a black portal appeared in front of her. "You can come with me, or you can await your fate with the sailor scouts. There is no way they can defeat me. I am more powerful then they dare to think. What do you want? It's your choice." Usagi turned to Rini.  
  
*Why am I being so nice to this brat! This is killing me! I should just get the damn brat and get back to the palace! * Usagi was getting frustrated with herself.  
  
Rini was strongly debating weather to go with Usagi, or run for her life.  
  
She heard Usagi's soft voice again. "Like I said, wherever you run, wherever you hide, I'll find you, I'll haunt you till you come running into the portal. You gotta face it honey, things go crazy at night." She smiled, a nasty smile when Rini turned to her again.  
  
Usagi was surprised when she felt a pair of arms surround one of her legs. She looked down and saw the little girl, no taller than one of her legs hug her by the leg. Usagi smiled a bit, and patted the pink haired girl's hair.  
  
"Come, I know someone who would like to have a nice long chat with you. Don't worry," She said when she heard Rini begin to cry as if she was in trouble for something. She sighed, and picked up the little girl. "You're alright. I'll be there to, I won't leave you, I promise." Rini buried her head in Usagi's sleeve. Usagi sighed again. "This is way to commercial." She was about to carry Rini through the portal.  
  
"HOLD IT!!"  
  
She found Mars behind her, threatening to throw a fireball at her if she moved one more step.  
  
"Rini! Come on! Come here and we'll get out of here!" Mars said, reaching for Rini, who was still in Usagi's arms, crying.  
  
Rini looked up at Mars. Faces of the sailor scouts came to mind, the fighting of Minako and Mamoru with her, her mother and her father who were supposed to love her, hated her. Rini cried even more. "Leave me alone!" She cried, and once again buried herself in Usagi's arms.  
  
Mars looked helpless, about to cry even that Rini was choosing Usagi over her.  
  
"We won't hurt her. We just want to talk to her, I'll bring her back once we're done and we've got the information we want." Usagi assured Mars, feeling only the slightest bit of pity for the princess of Mars. Mars nodded, and let Usagi walk through the portal with Rini.  
  
"Take care of her, Princess Serenity."  
  
*****  
  
Well, there's the fourth chapter. Hope ya'll are still reading!  
  
~Princess Ashley 


	5. Pentagrams

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Wow, I get more reviews by the chapter! Thanks a lot! Even though Usagi Princess totally dissed me with this chapter, so did The Flying Pen. She was totally giving me the cold shoulder at school! *sigh* She'll get over it. She put up her 41st chapter for Cruel Fate if anyone is still reading that fic. It's been a while since she updated. Well, here the thank you notes, and the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Michelle: yeah, I like the genetics description in that chapter as well. It makes sense, ne?  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Hmmm, I don't think I'm going to make Usagi and Rubius good, it might be an idea to put the other Scouts with them. Yes, Usagi and Rubius are defiantly still going to be on the same side as Wise Man. I think I'm going to keep everyone the way they are and maybe some of the scouts will come over to the dark side with them. I dunno. Depends on what the fans want. ^_^ Personally, I like the EVIL Usagi.  
  
StarChild: Ya know, I don't usually update as fast as I am with this fic, but that's probably because I don't have so much to do, my teachers were giving me a lot of homework so I couldn't update very quick. ^_^  
  
Sailoreas: Thanks, glad you approve!  
  
Millenia: I'm writing, I'm writing!!  
  
Jean-Hime: Totally! I love dark fics as well. I can't seem to find any Dark Usagi fics though. Oh well, I'll keep lookin'! ^_^  
  
IntellieDragon: *blushes* Thank you! Oh wow kool! I have my own shrine! I can add that to the things I own! ^_^ j/k  
  
Galexz: Yep, 4 sum reason I'm getting a lot of ideas on this fic. But if you have or anyone else has any suggestions of things to add, that would be kool! And you'd get longer chapters! I know, I thought I'd make it unique and get some mother and daughter action in this story, I normally don't care for Rini, but this story is making me go soft. Awww nuts!  
  
Uranus knight AKA Ringlord202: Aww shucks, thanks a lot, you made my day!  
  
Sailor_cool: Oh I love this country! Someone actually thinks I'm a good writer! Thanks a lot, you're on my good list!  
  
Chapter 5: Pentagrams  
  
Usagi sat in her chair doing her nails with black nail polish in between Rubius and Emerald who seemed to be in the middle of a disagreement, something about a boyfriend and vanilla coke.(???)  
  
Rini sat on a small pink beanbag at Usagi's feet, giggling at Rubius and Emerald who were fighting just above her. Usagi looked at her every now and then and smiled at her, making sure she was okay. Rini would smile back, and Usagi would go back to her nails. Across the room, Diamond and Sapphire were waiting patiently for Wise Man to appear. Diamond was lost in his own little dream world starring at Usagi, who didn't notice him in the least. Sapphire was thinking about someone with short black-green hair whom he had been forced to break up with a while ago.  
  
Wise Man appeared. He showed up quite suddenly, everyone jumped, but Usagi, since she was used to seeing him pop up out of nowhere without warning. She continued to do her toenails. Rini cast a nervous look at Usagi, and Usagi smiled reassuringly.  
  
Wise Man approached Rini, who tensed a bit, and tried to smile a bit. Wise Man patted Rini's head once and then backed up a bit. "Welcome, Small Lady. Do you know who I am?" Rini shook her head, letting her pigtails twirl around her face as she turned. "I am Wise Man, Usagi," He gestured to Usagi, who held up a V for victory sign with her fingers. "Is my daughter." Rini smiled at him, almost starting to become comfortable, held out her small hand for a handshake. Wise Man took it, and they shook hands. Rini felt the coldness, but smiled anyway.  
  
"Now, Small Lady, we want to know a few things." He said.  
  
"Shoot!" She smiled.  
  
Wise Man nodded to Rubius, who turned to Rini.  
  
"What was that power you emitted at Usagi, myself, and Prisma that came from your birthmark?" He asked, softly as to not scare her.  
  
"I'm not sure, I had it before you made a siege the palace, though. Maybe from the silver crystal mommy had to use. I kinda lost it." Rini looked down in shame. Rubius smiled at bit at Rini to show that it really didn't matter to them.  
  
"Wow, if I told Minako or Mamoru or the sailor scouts about that, they would have yelled at me." She said, "mommy doesn't like me much anyways, neither does daddy." She started to get a little sad, looking down to the floor beyond her fluffy pink beanbag and wiped her eyes.  
  
Wise Man was a bit sympathetic. The only person he ever cared about was his daughter, but now he was starting to show some compassion for Small Lady. *Poor girl. * He thought.  
  
Rubius asked a second question. "Where is the silver crystal in the present day earth?"  
  
Rini looked up at him when she answered. "Minako has it, she has it locked up in her pen, she thinks she can handle its power, but she can't, she was in a coma for seven months after trying to use on one of her wounds. I thought it was kind of funny." She giggled. "But I know how to get it." She said to them, playing the one of the pink feathers that got loose from her beanbag.  
  
Rubius smirked, and sat down. Wise Man came forward again. "How would you like to stay with us for a while? See how we live, I think you might like it if you see what we're really like. We're really aren't as brutal as we seem, except when it comes to getting what we want." He eyes Emerald, who was looking at Diamond longingly. He rolled his azure eyes.  
  
Rini looked again at Usagi, who just looked at her, asking the same question. She looked at Rubius and Emerald, who were looking at her right then as well, and then she caught Emerald sneaking glances at Diamond. She giggled, and Emerald blushed a bit, noting that she had just been caught. Diamond didn't notice. Diamond was looking at Usagi, Rini made a note of.  
  
*Hmmm, this could be fun! * She thought evilly. "Okay!!" She said gleefully. Usagi smiled, even Rubius managed to smirk a bit at the child's decision. Emerald looked a bit indifferent, Sapphire smiled at Small Lady, and Diamond was lost looking at Usagi, again. (AN: I want some emotional probation officers on this guy.)  
  
"Good, now, Usagi, you and Rubius will be in charge of her. No excuses." He added when Rubius started to protest. Usagi smirked a bit.  
  
"Wus-a-matter Rubius? Don't you want to spend time with Rini and me? It could be like one big family!!" She smirked at his outraged look. And then she got up and walked out of the room, her black heels were clanking on the black marble floor. Rini got up, grabbing her pink beanbag, and following Usagi out the door. Rubius 'humpf' and walked after them.  
  
***  
  
"Oh come on Rubius!! It's only for a few years!!" Usagi teased him.  
  
"You're lucky Wise Man's your father or I would burn you to ashes!!!" He yelled at her, holding his fist to her face.  
  
"No threatening in front of Small Lady, now. She's a new member to the family. It's up to use to teach her the ropes." She pointed to Rini, who was on Usagi's bed, watching in interest.  
  
Rubius smirked. "Oh yeah." He turned to Rini. "Okay, Small Lady. This is your first lesson. Lesson 1: When dealing with a pesky blonde, THIS is the way you get rid of one."  
  
He snuck up behind the confused Usagi and grabbed her waist, and squeezed all the air from her stomach, then bent her forward and broke her back. She coughed up some blood on the floor. Her reflexes already had healed her back, and then she growled at Rubius. Rini laughed at the two.  
  
Usagi smirked. "And this is how you deal with THIS particular hot-head." She tripped Rubius to the floor and pinned him, and kneed him to a point of ultimate suffering, and then trapped him. If he 'was' to move, he would allow her to inflict a bunch of pain by means of stepping on his.umm.'danger zone.'  
  
Rini was laughing now. "HAHAHA!!! Rubius got pinned!!" She sang, pissing Rubius off.  
  
Usagi smiled at the defeated Rubius, who had just taken a very big blow to his pride. He frowned at Usagi as she got off him and walked over to lie on the bed, waiting for him to say something. Rubius only stood, and walked over to the wall and leaned there, eyes closed and his arms were crossed.  
  
"Aww, Rubius is down in his pride. I didn't make you hurt that much did I Ruby?" She teased, giving him a new nickname.  
  
Rini giggled. "Haha, Ruby! What are we going to do today?" Rini asked, turning to Usagi, giving her an expectant look.  
  
Usagi looked at Rubius, who was still not offering any suggestions or even talking to Usagi for that matter. Usagi sighed. Then looked at Rini's attire. She winced at the cheep and VERY unfashionable schoolgirl uniform.  
  
"Who gave you those clothes?" She practically growled.  
  
Rini blushed a bit. "Umm.my mommy."  
  
"How can you stand that? First thing we're gonna do is take you to get some clothes, and I know just the place. C'mon Rubius." Usagi grabbed Rubius' arm and dragged him and Rini out of the room and down the hall, then teleported to the past, where they would find some clothes for Rini.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the day, Rubius was stuck carrying a bunch of shopping bags for Rini, and a few for Usagi. There were skirts, tops, shoes, blouses, hair bands, brushes, a bunch of shampoo, conditioner, hair stuff, bracelets, necklaces, you name it, they most likely had it. They even bought a few playthings and a few DVDs to watch.  
  
Rini skipped along in front of them with a little pink purse Usagi had bought for her, while Usagi walked with Rubius out of the mall.  
  
"How do I get stuck doing this?" He growled into Usagi's ear.  
  
"Get used to it, you get to bond with Rini tomorrow. All day while I get my break. Just don't take her anywhere near the Tokyo bridge. I have a previous engagement there tomorrow night. The sailor scouts want a rematch. If they're so desperate to die, they should just kill themselves. It would save me a lot of trouble. But then, where's the fun in that? Sorry, I'm being sadistic for a few days, but that's just around the sailors. If you want to join me." She smiled at Rubius, who just groaned.  
  
"Fine, but that's just because I like inflicting pain on those little cheerleaders, not because I want to help you." He walked ahead, and Usagi slowed, glaring daggers at him.  
  
*What a spore. He's even worse than Emerald. * She saw Rubius talking to Rini ahead of her. She smiled. *Aww, how sweet. Rubius is actually warming up to the kid. * The two laughed at something Rini said, and Usagi started to think. *Why am I suddenly jealous of the kid? Whatever. This is too much. First I'm warming up to Small Lady, now Rubius. Who next? Sailor Venus? * She thought for a second. Then smirked. *Nah. *  
  
***  
  
Rubius walked along with Rini, she had just told a joke, and he actually found it funny. Then he noticed that Usagi was walked some ways behind them. *Wonder what she's thinking. Knowing her, she's probably getting some wacky idea to get Sapphire and Prisma back together, like always. * He looked at her a bit closely. Her eyes were distant, she was deep in thought. *Hmm, she looks pretty when she's all serious like that. Such beautiful eyes, no wonder Diamond is totally gone on her. * He smiled again. *Great, I'm falling for Wise Man's daughter. How can things get any worse? *  
  
Rini noticed Rubius looking at Usagi, a dazed look on his face, and Usagi was on in deep concentration. She smiled knowingly. *Hmm, wonder who she's thinking about? Maybe I can help Rubius, since he seems to like Usagi, but Diamond likes Usagi as well, Emerald likes Diamond, Sapphire and Prisma like each other, but whom does Usagi like? Maybe Rubius? I'll find out sooner or later. She'll tell me, I know she will. Rubius is an easy break. Maybe I can help this family get together after all. I like them all, they're nice. Maybe this can bring me into the family as well. Usagi and Rubius can be my new mommy and daddy! * She smiled at her idea, and began thinking of ways to get them together, but there was another question in the back of her mind. *What about the sailor scouts? If I go to Usagi's side, will I have to hurt them? Oh well, Minako and Mamoru would deserve it, but I don't want to hurt Rei, Ami, or Makoto. Maybe I should talk to Usagi about that. Yeah, that's what I'll do! * Her mind kept popping up with new questions, and she would get the answers, soon enough.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well, there is another chapter up! I'm on a roll! Please keep on reviewin, and I'll keep updating! Oh, and another thing. If you all have any suggestions on things you want to be put in this story, please tell me! I'm all for ideas!!!  
  
~Princess Ashley! 


	6. Starburst

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
*Cries* Oh, I feel so loved! Even though I got a beating at school from The Flying Pen and Usagi Princess is upset with me, I'm glad 2 know you enjoy it! You should 4 all the effort I put into it! ^_^ Here ya'll go! Oh, just so you know, there is some Rubius and Rini bonding in this chapter. ^_^  
  
Sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I couldn't get into fanfiction.net to update!! Pleaz forgive me!! I SAW HARRY POTTER 2DAY!!! Aren't you all just sooooo jealous?!?!?!Hehehehehe!  
  
Xelena: DUDE!!! That's like the biggest review I've ever seen!!! TWO of the biggest reviews I've ever seen. Do you usually write that much? Kool! Well, here is one of my more brilliant chapters. Definatly some Rubius/Rini bonding in this fic. Wait N see!!!  
  
Lonesailor: Thankies! Glad 2 know you enjoyed it!  
  
: Well, thankx!!! But I think I'm just going to turn Rei evil. This chapter was done before hand, so I really can't say very much to that, but yes, I think I'm gonna kill Mamo-baka and maybe give Minako a few kicks in the ass. ^_^  
  
Miyo Makibi: Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Terra Tsuki: F...f...favorites?!?! *blushes* OMG!!! Thank you! I am forever in your debt!!!  
  
Jean-Hime: Glad your still reading! I get discouraged if someone quits reviewing.  
  
Luna Tiarra: OMG, you thought of Rubius/Usagi 2? Wicked!!! They do make since don't they? I mean red and white makes pink right? Well, Usagi really has silver, but what's the difference, right?  
  
Kage-Shadow-of- Darkness: Fluffy? Oh, geez, I kinda made this chapter a bit fluffy, but believe me, if I had known, I would have cut it. Anythin for my fans. Yep, I usually hate Rini as well, but I just had to get that good side of her in this fic, didn't I? Now I think I'm actually starting to like her! Yikes! No way!!!  
  
tasheka: Oh don't worry, she gets together with Rubius!!! ^_^  
  
Authoress*Crest: Shoot gal, you must like this fic to review it twice for each chapter when you could just put both comments under one chapter. YAY!!! More reviews 4 me!!! ^_^  
  
Taiyl: I enjoy the moments as well, you're gonna get a lot of 'em in this chapter. Surry if that annoys any1!!!  
  
Galexz: an emotional probation offiver is someone who makes sure that someone doesn't go completely crazy with emotions expressed to someone who doesn't like them back. Now you know!! You just learned somethin new!!!  
  
amara: Well, I wanted to get some very bizarre couple that usually would hate each others guts, and I picked someone who would give a logial explaination to how Rini got pink hair. *shrug* hence the coupling. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
AMYANGEL: *smiles* This story just seems to make people see a different side of everyone doesn't it? I mean, hateful Rubius becomes all emotional around Usagi, Rini is all nice to Usaig and Rubius and HATES Mamoru. Now there is a switch!!!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: I looked at those websites, DUDE!!! Those guys are totally hot!! Oh, and how do you do that funky 's' thing at the end of 'Weiss'. I just can't figure that out! Yes, Rei is the only one that is going to be evil in this fic. Maybe I'll write another of the same coupling and make them all evil. *shrug* could be interesting, but I find this a pretty good idea.  
  
Uranus knight: DUDE! Did you change your name? I could swear that it was different last time...Oh well, thanks for that idea. I might bring the outers. We'll have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Starburst  
  
Rubius was reading one of Usagi's horror novels she wanted him to read. So far it was very interesting. What made it even juicier was that it was thundering outside, a really made lightening storm was going on, you could hear it as it vibrated the palace walls. Everyone was supposed to be asleep, and he thought it would be a good night to read the book, since it fit the activities going on outside. He smiled as he started to read the best part, and just as the biggest and loudest bolt of lightening hit.  
  
The door swung open, and all Rubius saw was a blur of pink and red. Then he found a small bundle in his lap, curled up and it shook violently when the lightening hit again. He tried to figure what it was, until a small bit of the objects face was shown. It was Rini! She was curled up in his lap, obviously afraid of the lightening. He picked her up by the arm pits and held her so he could see her tear stained face.  
  
"Rini?" He questioned her softly. "Are you scared?"  
  
She shook her head quickly, but then ducked into his lap again when another bolt of lightening hit outside, making the ground shake with the impact.  
  
Rubius smiled at the shacking bundle in his lap, and then picked her up again to cradle her in his arms. She whispered soothing words to her, to calm her down, despite the fact that she still shivered with the coldness of the room that Rubius had grown accustomed to over the years of living there. He pulled out a blanket and covered Rini with it, while she still sat in his lap.  
  
"It's okay, it'll all be gone soon. No need to worry, it's not going to hurt you." He said to her, in the softest voice he would allow. *You're loosin it, Rubius, keep your cool, man. It's only a small girl, she can't make you loose your pride like Usagi did.. right? * He growled.  
  
Rini looked up at the disturbed Rubius. "You're angry. Are you mad at me?" She asked.  
  
His gaze softened as he looked at her. "No, Small Lady. I'm just thinking, that's all." He said.  
  
Rini smiled knowingly. "About Usagi?" She teased.  
  
Rubius face faulted. Keeping his posture, he looked at her, frowning just a bit. "Now why would you say a thing like that?" He said, slightly annoyed that she thought he was thinking about the one person who could make him loose his concentration. Also the first person who had ever even been the cause of his major ego drop. But even he had to admit, he was a bit attracted to the evil blonde girl.  
  
Rini smiled. "Because you like her, and don't try to deny it, I already know."  
  
Rubius was blushing a bit, despite his attempts to keep under control. "How would you know."  
  
"Because you blush every time I say her name, and I've seen you looking at her. It's the same way Mamoru looks at Minako, and the same way Emerald looks at Diamond. It's all the same. You think I don't notice but I do. Does she like you back?" She asked.  
  
Rubius chuckled at the wittiness of the child. She had a sharp eye; he'd give her that. But she did have a good question. *Does she like me back? * He wished she did. But he realized that the chances were very, very slim. "Don't get your hopes up, Small Lady. It's obvious she likes Diamond. And Diamond likes her back. That's just the way it has to work. I mean think about it, Wise Man and Diamond are already thinking about where the new palace on Nemesis is going to be, and face it, I can't compete with Diamond. He's the one who has damsels fawning all over him. I'm just one of the generals, hot, but just a general. Usagi's a princess, and she deserves her prince. I'm destined to be alone. All generals are. That's the same reason Prisma and Sapphire didn't last. She's a general, and he's a prince. That's just way it goes."  
  
Rini started to protest. "But I've seen it in the way she looks at you! You two seem like you like being around each other! And how many times have you seen Diamond and Usagi together? I haven't. I've just seen his starring at her, I bet he doesn't even have the guts to ask her out."  
  
Rubius laughed. "Well, technically, neither do I. We've done nothing but disagree and fight sense she arrived here."  
  
Rini smiled. "But you're not afraid to be yourself in front of her, and neither is she. You haven't been holding back in front of each other, and I know Usagi likes you! And I'm going to prove it!" She started to march out of the room, but the lightening hit again, and she pounced back into Rubius' bed and under the covers in fear. "But, first, can I sleep in here tonight? I don't like thunder." She smiled nervously.  
  
Rubius sighed a bit, shaking his head. Then climbed into the bed next to Rini, who snuggled up to his chest, which was hidden under his loose white T-shirt. He turned off the light, and put his arms around the small child. "Good night, chibi tenshi." He whispered to her, and she smiled a bit.  
  
(AN: Sorry, just had to give her a nick name. ^_^ I thought it was cute!)  
  
***  
  
Usagi slept silently in her bed. The lightening was unusually soothing that night. She fell asleep instantly, soft snores coming from her room. She didn't notice the silver pair of eyes that were watching her from outside her room, in the hallway, just starring at her.  
  
*So beautiful. Soon she'll be mine, and she'll only smile and have eyes for me. *  
  
(AN: HA! Yeah right! N ur dreams pal.Okay, I'll leave now.)  
  
Diamond walked down the empty hallway, empty always at this time of night. The black marble walls were glimmering with the streaks of the lightening outside. He entered the room that he caught Usagi most frequently in. It was a room full of windows, no walls, so she could see every side of the kingdom. She seemed to love looking at it. There was a blue rose lying on the ground. It was rare that a blue rose was ever seen, but Usagi had found one among all the peaches and pinks in the garden around the palace, planted to make it look more elegant, because the people of Nemesis, although very evil, were very elegant.  
  
Diamond picked it up, and looked through the window. Then he did a double take when he realized that someone was out. A emerald haired woman was walking through the garden, alone, in nothing but her hot pink night gown. He smiled adoringly at her. *You'd never know how beautiful she was if she was always dressed in that showy dress of hers. *  
  
***  
  
Luna and Artemis were pacing in the temple, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"That girl, Usagi, she so closely resembled the Moon Princess, I could've sworn they were the same person. But she was evil. She couldn't be the princess, could she?" Luna questioned.  
  
Artemis was sitting down on the wood floor, deep in thought. "She might as well be. Rini said she felt like she was safe and secure around her. For all we know, she could be Rini's true mother. We know that Minako is not Rini's real mother, it was a mistake. Mamoru was supposed to be with someone else originally, but he's with Minako. If only Pluto was here, she would know what to do."  
  
"But Usagi killed Pluto, we saw her blood in the clouds as it rained. If Usagi killed Pluto, who knows what else she could do to us! We have to go to the future and get Rini back. There is no other way. Who knows what they could be doing to her!"  
  
"But if Pluto's dead, the time gates must be destroyed. That must be why Usagi killed Pluto! To make sure that all the passages to the future were closed! Princess Serenity was always a clever girl. But I have a feeling there are more behind her. What about that red haired man? And the four sisters? Why haven't they shown themselves in such a long time?"  
  
"They have Rini, what else could they possibly want?"  
  
"I'd hate to find out." Luna said, looking down. "I feel so bad. Poor Rini could be in trouble. They could be torturing her for answers to those 'questions' Usagi mentioned before she took Rini away."  
  
"The Scouts won't do it. The only one who seems to care is Rei. Ami, Makoto, Minako and Mamoru are just going about their business as if nothing had happened! Heck, Mamoru and Minako are almost happy Rini is gone!"  
  
"Then what are we going to do? The Negaverse could take over the earth any day now with Rini on their side! No matter if they like Rini or not, we have to save her before it's too late!!"  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke up in the middle of the night. It was cold in her room, unusually cold, colder than usual. She got up and went to the closet and pulled out a Japanese robe she bought with Rini the previous day. She wrapped it tight around herself, and walked out of the room. She walked the hall, close to the room she knew that Rini would be in. She thought to check on her, because she knew that the Queen was scared of lightening. Maybe she rubbed off on the child and she was hiding helplessly under the sheets or something. She opened the door, cautiously in case she was asleep. There was no sound. She opened it even more to see inside. The bed was empty!  
  
Usagi panicked a bit. She thought to go get Rubius to help her search for the girl. She hurried to his room, where she heard his soft snores, and something else, but she didn't think to try and place it. She zoomed into the room, and walked to the bed. She was about to shack Rubius awake when she noticed that someone was in the bed with him! She slowly and quietly turned the other figure over.  
  
She smiled at how cute the sight was. Rubius and Rini, sleeping with Rini curled up on him. *She must have come in here since he was closer when she heard the thunder and lightening. * She was amazed at how much she looked like Rubius. The same face, defiantly his stubborn attitude. The hair was a mystery. She smirked. *All he has to do is marry a white or silver haired woman and they have a Rini look-alike. * She slowly bent to kiss Rini on the forehead. She thought a moment, then kissed Rubius as well, as if he was a child. *What's the difference between those two, Rubius and Rini both act like children. * She slowly walked out of the room, and whispered a silent goodnight to the sleeping pair and closed the door.  
  
A pair of red eyes flickered open, and the lips of the person smiled. *She really does love him. And me! Mommy never kissed me goodnight. * She frowned a bit, and then looked to the sleeping face of Rubius. She smiled and then curled up again. At least these people take care of me. Minako and Mamoru could care less. I know it now, Rubius and Usagi are meant to be together. And then they can adopt me and I'll be their daughter!!! Yeah! * She smirked at her idea. It would have made Sapphire fall over laughing hysterically to see how much she looked like Rubius just then, then she fell asleep again, dreaming of the future she had in mind for herself.  
  
***  
  
Dude! I finally got this chapter up! NO WAY!!! Sry, but I've been busy!! I'll make it up to you, I swear!!!  
  
~PA 


	7. Restored

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Hello again!!! I'm getting blown away with all the reviews I'm getting. Here we go!! Thank you's first:  
  
Xelena: Longer chapter? I guess I could try. But I'm on the brink of 3,000 words a chapter, so cut me some slack! ^_^  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Really? Kool! Wish I could do that, except I would probably hit my brother unconscious. He starts crying if I even start to take harshly at him. He's literally an 11-year-old baby! ^_^ Okay, if you don't like fluffiness. You won't find much in this chapter. Fair warning. Usagi is a bit harsh with Rini in this fic.  
  
AMYANGEL: Isn't it? Yep, Rubius can be sweet sometimes. Well. you're not going to think he's that sweet after this chapter!! ^_^  
  
Zpan Sven: Yeah, I hope so 2, this couple is really starting 2 grow on me.  
  
Sailor Omega/What Valkerie: Kewl name! Nope, the Black Moon Family is bad, but I got the inspiration 4 this fic after watching where Sapphire died, and after the SM people defeated Rubius. I decided Rubius and the Black Moon family weren't so bad. So, hence the fic!! And might I add, it's a hit!!  
  
KrazyKira: You hate 2 say it? Geez, I thought I was more effective than that..j/k ^_^ Glad you like it!  
  
Lonescout: .and I eagerly start to make the next chapter.and what a coincidence! Here it is!!  
  
Authoress*Crest: I looked at it. Totally kewl!! I love it! Hilarious!! Thankx, I enjoyed it. ^_^. Yep, Rubius is nice 2 Rini; may I warn you that Usagi may be a bit OOC in this chapter? She's going to be a bit harsh with Rini here, you'll find out why in a minute.  
  
Kii: You're back!? Wicked! I feel so loved. One question.what's a beta reader? ?_? (^_^) Thankx a lot!  
  
SwTcAnDiE: Aww shucks. *blushes* Thank you! Ü  
  
Jean-Hime: Well, I needed 2 to the father/daughter-bonding thing in there somewhere, just thought that was the best place.  
  
IntellieDragon: In love with it? Good choice of words! J/k  
  
Starfury3000: Oh, I think you've waited long enough.  
  
Elven mistress: No need to get personal, here's the next chapter, am I spared? Hope so, if you torture me I won't be able to put up the next chapter, which will make you wait even longer so I really don't think violence is going to help anything. ^_^  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: I agree, Aya is the best. Besides, my best friend already has dibs on Ken and she doesn't even know what Weiss Kreuz is. ????? Don't ask me. She's just stupid like that. ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: Restored  
  
Rubius woke when the door was swung open, and there was cheery and beautiful Usagi, waking him up for no reason at all. But he was secretly glad to wake up with her in the room.  
  
"Wake up, Ruby! We gots to go get Rini some energy from the dark crystal. It's time she started to train!" She smiled as she found Rini next to Rubius, waking up and squinting to get used to the light.  
  
She smiled when she saw Usagi there, then looked between Rubius and Usagi. Rubius was trying to look annoyed, in which he was succeeding. "Hi Usagi- mama! What are we going to do today!?" She asked.  
  
*Usagi-mama? Where'd she get that from? * Usagi thought, then she crossed and tapped her on the nose. "We are going to get you some energy from the dark crystal, then you can have the same powers we have. But we're still going to be stronger since we've had it for longer. But you can still beat the scouts' butt with it." She teased her, and Rini smirked.  
  
Usagi fell over laughing. "I swear, if I hadn't known that she was Minako and Mamoru's child, I would have sworn she was yours, Rubius! Look at that smirk! You could be twins!!!" She laughed harder.  
  
Rubius scowled at her. He crawled out of bed and grabbed Usagi by the hair and took Rini's hand and together they dragged Usagi out of the room and into the Great Hall where they found an enormous sized Black Crystal. Rini went with Wise Man to the Black Crystal while both of the fighting Rubius and Usagi went to the other side where Rubius activated the chip that controlled it. Usagi pulled his hair as pay back, and he winced, then he knocked Usagi entirely into the Dark Crystal.  
  
"HEY!!!" She yelled, and then disappeared into the enormous crystal.  
  
Rini gasped, Wise Man about laughed, and Rubius just shrugged nonchalantly. "Oops." He stated, then looked when the Dark Crystal began to disperse a large amount of dark energy, then a demon looking figure was launched from the crystal. Then out came Usagi, but she was darker than usual.  
  
She flicked her earrings and then looked around, stretching. "Just what I needed, a power boost! I must have lost it for a few minutes!" She yawned.  
  
Her nightgown was gone, she wore a hot pink tank top, and a black leather short shorts and knee high black boots, with heels about 3 inches. Her was odango-styled, once again. She was the vision of a perfect demon. She smiled evilly at Rubius. "Your turn!" She launched herself at Rubius, who fell backwards and was sucked into the crystal just as Usagi had been.  
  
Fire was launched from the crystal, and then Rubius popped out. His hair was flaming red, and his eyes were even darker then before. His uniform was the same as before, but the colors were made a bit brighter. His eyes sparkled. "Well, that was an adventure." He smirked at Usagi, who was frowning at him, and then she turned, one had on her hip and the other hanging by her side towards Rini and Wise Man, with Rini looking on in shock.  
  
"Don't worry, Small Lady, it doesn't hurt, actually it's quite refreshing, like the way you feel when you first stand up after a massage. Makes you feel more alive inside. Go on." Wise Man nudged Rini forward, who took a few hesitant steps toward the crystal. She looked to Usagi and Rubius, but they were busy glaring at each other to notice that she was about to go in.  
  
*Here goes nothing. * She breathed, then jumped off the balcony, and the black bolts took hold of her body and she was sucked into the crystal. There were large amounts of light energy dispersing from the dark crystal, then nothing.  
  
Usagi looked on in excitement. "I don't think she's allowed to be in there that long. She could be hurt." But she didn't look worried at all; it was like she was mocking a bit.  
  
Wise Man looked at her. *Amazing what the dark crystal does to her, one minute she all but loving around the child, and now she could care less. Chibi tenshi, what her mother called her. I called her Shinemegami. The goddess of death. About time she started to act like it if she's going to train the child. Just hope she's not too harsh. That child has taken a liking to both her and Rubius. Why do I feel a special bond between all three of them? *  
  
Usagi was patient, as was Rubius, who leaned against the railing of the balcony as Usagi had both her elbows on it and had her fists supporting her head, looking into the crystal. She could see the little girl, who was slowly growing evil. *Funny how so much light in that child, and yet she takes to the evil ones a lot better than she does with her so-called protectors. * They thought at the same time.  
  
Finally, after along wait, and a lot of bored moans from Usagi, Rini popped out, and onto the ground. Her eyes were flaming, her hair was a bit darker, almost red like Rubius'. Her muscles had toned a bit, and her face was more slender, and she was taller. She wore a dark blue sleeveless, and pair of short shorts like Usagi's, and ankle boots.  
  
Usagi was acting like the evil teenager she was again. "Well, well, well. She's actually starting to look like one of us." She hissed, snake-like.  
  
Rini looked at Usagi, almost hurt. But then Usagi's eyes turned down into a wink at the small girl. And Rini smiled again. *Same old Usagi, just a bit darker. I think I could get the hang of this. Plus I get the cool clothes. I can look just like Usagi-mama!!! *  
  
***  
  
Luna looked up in terror. She just felt some of Rini's light energy leave her body. "Oh my!!!" She cried.  
  
Ami looked up from her book she was currently reading. "What is it, Luna?" She asked, a bit worried by the look of horror on Luna's face, and that wasn't a very common thing to see.  
  
"I just felt some of Rini's light energy disperse from her body!!!" she screamed.  
  
Minako, who had previously been making out with Mamoru, looked over to Luna. "Meaning..?"  
  
"That Rini is turning over to the evil side, they are making her one of them! She's go against us!" Luna jumped to the table and sat, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Fine by me, then I actually have an excuse to destroy the brat." Minako smirked, as did Mamoru, who had a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"Does that mean she will be on the same side as that woman we fought last?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Usagi. She may as well be the Moon Princess. The true holder of the Silver Crystal. And if she is, we are all in grave danger. She has more power than all of us put together. I can feel the evil energy surround her body. If she gets to much of it, she can instantly get the silver crystal without even setting a foot near Minako or any of us for that matter."  
  
"I take it that's bad." Minako said, and might I add, having a very, very, VERY, bad blonde moment.  
  
"Duh!!" Rei shouted. "We've got to do something!"  
  
"Calm down Rei. Luna, we can beat anyone and anything. Don't worry, killing the brat and the moon princess is going to be no problem." Minako reassured everyone.  
  
Luna hissed at Minako. "Really? Oh, from the looks of you last time we fought against just Usagi alone, you are really reassuring Minako." Luna mocked.  
  
"Yeah, oh, remind me, how many times did you have to wash your hair to get rid of all the blood and the sand in your hair?" Rei asked her, smirking at the fuming Minako, who was just getting ready to pounce.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!" Minako hissed at them.  
  
Rei growled. "Careful Minako, or you'll be surprised on how many ways I can toast your whole body and put it on fillet, but you know, I doubt you would look very appetizing." She said, frowning at Minako, with her arms crossed.  
  
Makoto, who had been silent the whole time, started to defend her leader. "Oh yeah, Rei? From your attitude, why don't you just go join those Negatrash? You would fit in real well."  
  
Rei didn't even try to make a comeback. She just stood up, and smiled at them all. "That's a good idea, Makoto. At least they have enough brains to want to kick Minako out of the Queen's spot. With her as a leader, I can see the empire going into mortal disaster." She walked out of the room, with Luna and Artemis following her.  
  
Minako called to Rei and Luna, "Fine, we don't need you! Don't worry, you'll regret leaving!" Then she added a sad comment to Artemis. "You too Artemis? I thought you were my friend." She pouted.  
  
Artemis looked at her in disgust. "Cry baby." Then scurried off after Rei and Luna.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was walking around the park; Rubius and Rini had gone to start Rini's first stage of training. *Wonder how it's going. Hope he's beating that girl into shape. It's going to take a lot to get rid of those squirts while they still have the silver crystal. Though beating the crap out Venus was a bit entertaining. * She chuckled.  
  
She heard a twig snap from behind her, she turned to see a familiar looking black cat. But she couldn't place where she had seen it before. Instead, she bent down to pet it.  
  
It purred while her delicate hand stroked its chin. Then it looked up at Usagi, and somehow, its eyes looked like they had just gotten hit with realization. Usagi looked confused, but it all came together once she heard a voice.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
She looked up and saw a familiar raven-haired priestess, who starred at her in shock. "Usagi?"  
  
***  
  
Uh oh, what's going to happen? Is Rei going to fight Usagi? Or maybe just the opposite. *hint hint. * Okay, if you really want to know, read the last sentence before Rei leaves the temple. You might figure it out then, if not, you're a very sad person.  
  
~PA 


	8. Palmist

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
*sitting in front of computer with a very, very, VERY, big chocolate bar that my chorus teacher so 'graciously' gave me. * Sheesh, ya'll are still reading? Wow, I must be doing some job on this story, hmm? *takes another bite of the chocolate bar. * Well, I do believe you've waited long enough. I think someone said that they wanted longer chapters? *looks pointedly at Xelena. * Well, here goes. And I hope your happy! I might as well forget to do my homework after this! Oh!!! *Ashley's annoying little brother stole her chocolate bar! * Get back here you Hershey bar stealing brat!!  
  
Lady Love: Well, thanks for reading. Glad you liked it. Oh boy, I'm going to have to do something about the whole Makoto and Ami evil thoughts going around. I think I'll have a vote for it. Not a moment..*scroll down*  
  
Lily: Well, if you like Rei so much, ur gonna like this chapter!!  
  
Authoress*Crest: You really think I'll make the papers? Hope So! (wishful thoughts) I dunno, I think I'm gonna have a vote on either Makoto or Minako will go to the baddies, I'll post it in the footer.  
  
Jean-Hime: Sorry, but a story wouldn't be a story with a cliff-hanger or two. ^_^ A pleasant? Way off gal!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Well, I realize it would be a bit hard to have some father/mother/daughter references with Rini being the same age as them. *sweatdrop* Yeah, that would get nasty.  
  
Zpan Sven: Oh yeah! Great idea! Rubius-kun will kill Mamo-baka!!! Excellent! I'll put up another chapter just for that! Thankx 4 the idea!  
  
Moon: course they do, wouldn't be interesting if they didn't. And the white cat's name is Artemis. ^_^  
  
StArRy-EyEz07: kool name! Evil/good couplings rule!!!! Logically, the red and silver making pink does put some sense into the fic, doesn't it?  
  
AMYANGEL: Yeah, hehehe, I love the evil Rubius and Usagi, don't you? *smiles evilly*  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Yaten/Usa would rock! But sadly, I haven't seen one yet. Tell me if ya see one so I can read, k?  
  
Chapter 8: Palmist  
  
The wind blew Usagi's pigtails away from her face, and ruffled her white leather flares. She stood paces away from the fiery priestess, who was looking at her with shocked eyes. She took a step forward.  
  
"Where is Rini? Is she okay?" She asked, trying to be as calm as possible, but Usagi still saw the settle worry behind the façade. She smirked.  
  
"She's fine. She just got her first dose from the dark crystal. Rubius is training her up a bit. But I don't know how she is as of now. She might be walloping in pain for all I know or care. She's not my responsibility as of now."  
  
Rei looked shocked. Here was the same woman who had told her that she would bring Rini back after they asked her some 'questions' in which she was afraid that one of them Rini might have given the wrong answer to. She had said that Rini would be 'okay,' now here she was, saying she could care less. *Traitor. * Her mind screamed.  
  
"How could you? You told me you would look after her. Just a few questions, you said!" Rei yelled at the blonde, obviously mad enough to out-do her temper.  
  
"I think you already know the outcome of that." Usagi watched as Rei took on a look of utter confusion. "C'mon, priestess, I know you're not as dumb as you look!" She howled at her.  
  
Rei smirked. "Then I guess I'm going to have to fight to get Rini back." Though secretly she was just pondering how she could possibly win, even with the other scouts they were still beaten. What chance did she have against the Evil Moon Princess?  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But we already know the outcome of that. But if you want to fight to keep your honor as a warrior of the light, go ahead, make my day. I haven't had a decent fight in a long while." Usagi smirked at the determined princess of Mars.  
  
She growled and took out her henshin, and transformed herself into Sailor Mars, and struck her usual pose.  
  
Usagi stepped forward. "We don't believe in petty poses, we just go for pure strength. Plus, I would be ashamed to show up in an outfit like that. What is that, the hookers club?" She smirked as Mars blushed a bit, knowing Usagi was referring to the short skirts. "If you're so desperate to get a guy, you might want to go into the city some night and pick one up off the street. I hear the employment rate for that kind of thing is very high these days."  
  
"MARS CELESTUAL FIRE SURROUND!!!!!"  
  
Usagi dodged it easily. "Well, if that's all you got then you might as well just give up the hope of ever seeing Small Lady again. Unless it's at your last battle, in which she will be fighting in. But of course, you will fight anyways, wouldn't you?"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
Usagi barely got a burn on her arm. "Now you're out of turn. Now I get to go twice!"  
  
"MORBID FATE!!!"  
  
The black energy hit Mars, and she was thrown into a nearby tree, blood remaining as she sank helplessly to the ground. Usagi felt a brief sort of compassion towards the fiery sailor, but it disappeared as soon as it came.  
  
The soldier of fire was sinking fast, her face was flushed, but she stood.  
  
Usagi gasped.  
  
Mars gently lifted her head, and she took a steady stance, but she was still a bit unsure of her body, and shivered every now and then. Usagi's eyes were teary, and she looked at the soldier, still willing to fight for the little girl.  
  
"Why.how..how are you still standing? That was a killing attack, last time you dodged it, you didn't die then, but now, it hit you head on, how are you still alive?!" She cried in frustration.  
  
"Sailor Scouts will always fight, as long as there is good in the world, we will always stand.." She shook violently, trying to keep herself up. " up for love and justice, just as you will one day, Princess Serenity." She completely collapsed, but she found herself to have fallen close enough to the evil princess to fall onto her, and Usagi now tried to hold her up as she tried to finish her slow and shacking sentence.  
  
"You're a fool. Soon this world will belong to Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Kingdom, I'm merely a servant of his highness. He will rule and we, the generals, will always be there to keep him if by chance his empire would sway. We serve him, and I am not a princess!" She threw the weak girl to the ground, hearing her grunt in the pain from the arm she fell on. " This world was nothing but cruel to all who saw their views differently. That's why we were sent to Nemesis. Because you couldn't handle to have people who thought differently from you. I welcome the darkness." Usagi said. "I am the child of Darkness. I'm the daughter of the Doom Phantom. My father will destroy all who stands in his way." Her head went limp. "He wants what is best. I know he does. He has my mother in his heart, he is good, and he will not let anyone intrude on the plans he has."  
  
"You're lost and confused, princess. Join us; we'll let you see things clearly. Please." Mars whispered to the girl, sad to see her princess in pain. She wanted to comfort her, her princess needed her, and she was there to feel the pain as well.  
  
Usagi smirked. "Whatever. You hear that?" In the distance they could hear the footsteps of clanking boots, and heels, making their way towards them. "Kind of like a palmist telling me what I am going to become. The Sailor scouts finally find me in a weak point, just the right time to bring me down, make me die a fitful death, right here, while I wallow in self pity."  
  
Mars heard the scouts calls. "I can hear her! We'll get her this time." "Why do we need to get the brat back anyways? It's not like she's worth anything." "She's the key to future, weather we like her or not." "Don't worry, we'll get that Usagi back for ruining my beloved's beautiful face." "You're so sweet, Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
*Bunch of cheep sailors. They don't care about this world, Minako just wants to be Queen, this empire will fall easily if she becomes Queen, she didn't even pass kidnergarden, it was just her mom who had to argue a thousand cases to get her air headed daughter to pass. Maybe Usagi's right, maybe I should just give up on them. They don't care about anything but themselves anyway. * She looked at Usagi, who wasn't even trying to make a move to get away; she was too confused to know whom she was supposed to be fighting. She grasped her head tightly, Usagi cried out. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Her blast of anger left many trees handing off by the stumps, and there was a clean path, showing the scouts coming after them.  
  
Mars had made up her mind. She didn't know anything else except that she was destined to protect the princess. Her princess was not Minako, of this she was sure. Luna and Artemis, who had been quiet the whole time, just taking everything in, finally understood, and then took their places in front of Usagi, who was on the ground now, grasping her head painfully hard. Mars stood in the middle, in front of Usagi, ready to fight to keep her safe. She felt full of energy now, ever after the attack she had on her, she was ready to take anything.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Venus's high-pitched scream came again.  
  
"Will you stop screaming? I can hear, you know." Mars said, frowning at her once proud leader.  
  
(AN: *cough* *cough*)  
  
Usagi looked up, and saw the sailor scouts coming towards her. *What does that foolish priestess think she's doing. She can't go against them, that's suicide! * She quickly stood, and back up a bit, without Mars or Luna nor Artemis noticing. She quickly touched her earring, and a bolt of dark energy coursed through her, her eyes became darker still, and her uniform changed, she wore a pair of black ankle boots, shorts, and a hot pink tank top, and devil wings popped out of her back. The Goddess of Death. She picked herself up form the ground with the new energy she found from the dark crystal. She positioned herself, now the sailor scouts could see her, and she stood with pride, right behind her supposed protectors.  
  
"Thanks, Mars, I think I can take care of myself." They turned and saw the beautiful and evil goddess behind them. "BLACK MOON SANDSTORM!!!"  
  
The black and purple sand surrounded the sailor scouts, excluding Mars, Luna, and Artemis; and when the tornado of sand died down, the Sailor scouts were trying to unclog their throats with the sand they had accidentally swallowed.  
  
Usagi smirked and smiled down on the three figures looking up at her. "Instead of joining them, how about you join me, you've proven to be very strong, considering you're a sailor scout. I do believe that you would want to see the Small Lady again? Well, here's your chance. Yes or no. Either one will do."  
  
Mars smiled, she didn't have to think about her answer, "Yes!" She cried, and Luna and Artemis consented as well.  
  
"Very well, then." She took their hands and Luna climbed onto Usagi's shoulder, as Artemis took to her head. Mars took one last glance at the chocking sailor scouts. "See you soon!"  
  
Usagi smirked. "Very, soon."  
  
***  
  
Mars fell to her knees in front of the cold-hearted prince, after his ice- cold glare she hardly had the strength to stand, so she fell. Usagi made no move to catch her as she had done before, not in front of the prince. He would sense weakness. She knew he favored her, maybe even in love with her, but she didn't like being exposed weaknesses in front of him, even if Mars had almost saved her life, if she hadn't been able to regenerate herself so quickly.  
  
Diamond looked from Mars to Usagi, then back again. "So, this is the senshi of Mars? What makes you think that this weakling who grovels under a glare will be able to go against her so-called friends, Usa?"  
  
Usagi took notice that he had found her a nickname. She smiled a bit, but she still wasn't comfortable being called a nickname by someone like him, only from Wise Man, Rubius, and Rini had she been called a nickname. It didn't feel right.  
  
"Well, Diamond. She showed a good amount of energy towards getting rid of me due to my mock of the Small Lady." Diamond's eyes flashed. " But she was able to take the death attack, although not the most powerful, she was able to withstand it, maybe a few power boosts from the dark crystal, we could have a strong warrior on our hands." She threw a hand across her chest, and bowed towards the prince.  
  
He took a look of passion towards Usagi, but then his gaze soured as he turned back to the fallen girl on the ground, a bloody mess after the battle against Usagi. *She threw her well. * He thought. Then he took a look of sympathizing after Usagi had told him the story of how the sailor scouts were preparing to attack their comrade, and how Mars had been so content on protecting Usagi. *She may be of some use after all. * He had thought about it, and it seemed to him that if she joined them, the empire could only grow. Nothing was to loose. Why not?  
  
"Very well, warrior of Mars. Do you hereby renounce your title as a sailor scout?"  
  
He asked her, the ice was still in his voice, all of his hate was directed towards the sailor scouts, the only ones who stood, if only for a few seconds, between him and achieving his goal to conquer earth. However, if she accepted, the hate would have eventually been withdrawn and he could actually count on her to protect his so-called 'future queen.' He thought this as he looked longingly at Usagi, who was looking at Mars, expectantly.  
  
Mars had no problem consenting to the suggestion. "Yes, your highness." She took her eyes away from him and looked towards the ground, suddenly favoring a lot more than she did looking straight on in his icy blue eyes, hoping now to offend him in doing so.  
  
"In the future you will kindly remember that if you cower before the prince, it will be taken as a weakness, and therefore, your training will only become more intricate. Understood?"  
  
He tried to sound as warmly inviting but he only managed to sound superior to the rest of the people present in the room, who was Rubius, Emerald, Sapphire, and Wise Man. They all gazed at the prone figure on the floor, with mixed emotions, and none in which Usagi was in much haste to read.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." She tried desperately to look him in the eyes, without faltering. She succeeded for only a few minutes, till she looked down again, blushing that she had failed her first task. Not a very good way to start out her new position as a general for the dark prince. How was she supposed to face her enemies if she couldn't even look at the person she was working for?  
  
***  
  
Usagi whispered to her. "Don't worry, it's a lot easier once you've seen his compassionate side. He can be really charming sometimes. But that's only me; my father believes that I'm destined to be the bride of the prince. But then again, my father has been a bit off his rocker for the last few days. He's actually beginning to think that Rubius has developed a crush on me. Now you can talk." She realized she had ignored Mars' attempts to talk to her, but she kept on talking, blocking the girl out.  
  
"That guy has a compassionate side? You never would have guessed with that glare he was giving me. It's hard to believe he would have a soft side. He looks so cold and unsentimental. Wonder who put a stick up his a."  
  
Usagi silenced her. "I wouldn't talk about him that way while in the palace. There are ears all around, especially Emerald. She'll squeal in a minute. Call her a sadist. She loves to see people in pain, and she *really * likes causing it. The four sisters *and * Rubius have already felt his wrath at least once or twice, but you'd be surprised at how forgiving he is. Caught Sapphire a few times as well, but Diamond wouldn't harm his own brother, just a short lecture. Never really heard what he talks to him about, but I have a feeling he was just making Sapphire feel the mental pain."  
  
Mars gulped. "I'm not sure about this."  
  
"Don't be a chicken. Ah, here we are." Usagi took Mars to her room. It looked just like her room back at the temple!  
  
Mars completely froze, and then turned back into Rei. She looked around, it was right down to the very last detail, except the bathroom was connected her room, and she didn't have to light the fire to heat it!  
  
"We tried to get it as close to a replica as we could, but we couldn't possibly make the fire lit bath. But, how is it? Sapphire made it, he would just 'love' to hear what you have to say." Usagi smirked, emphasizing on the last part of her sentence.  
  
"It's positively perfect! I couldn't ask for better accommodations!"  
  
Rei looked around the room, there were even pictures of her grampa and Chad back at the temple. It was great. *sigh.* She wished her grampa was here though. She thought of something, if they took over the world, would they kill everyone? What about Grampa!  
  
She turned to Usagi, who was examining with interest the aspects of the room.  
  
"Ummm.Usagi?" She started.  
  
Usagi looked over to her, in question. She saw the sad look in her eyes, and then decided that something was wrong. Was it the room?  
  
"What's wrong? Is it the room? If there's something missing."  
  
"No.no. It's not that. I was just thinking. What are you going to do with the people once you have taken over here?" She asked, almost nervous about the reply she would get.  
  
Usagi frowned. "First of all, it 'what are 'we' going to do with the people once 'we' have taken over. Second, they will not be harmed if that's what you're worried about. Anyone in particular?" She raised her eyebrows as Rei started blush as she turned to look over at the pair of pictures containing two men. One was old, and one was young, with shaggy brown hair. She quickly scanned Rei's mind, and then figured it out. She was worried about her grampa and someone named Chad. Apparently she had strong feelings for the younger man, more like a love not like a brotherly one, or a daughterly one, like she had for her grampa. *Hmmm.. I think I can arrange something to fix this little mishap. *  
  
"Would you like them here?" She asked, and Rei turned on her, startled.  
  
Then she quickly rose her hands. "No, they wouldn't want to be with the evil side."  
  
"I saw the old man flirting with Catzie more than once. And the young one seemed to have pissed her off for something about shopping bags. Hmmm. I don't see why they couldn't come if they wished." Usagi said, still uncertain about what the girl wanted. Did she want her family and love with her or not?  
  
"No, I couldn't ask for that. I just want them to be happy."  
  
"Are you saying they wouldn't be happy here?" Usagi asked, a bit offended.  
  
"No, it's not that. They would want to stay at the temple, or, at least I think they would.." She trailed off yet again. Usagi was getting a bit unnerved by the sudden pouting and how complicated this girl seemed to be. Did you wanted them here or not? She seems to want them to be here, but why doesn't she just say so? Anything she wants could be easily remedied. But it seemed that the girl was thinking it to be more complicated than it really was.  
  
"Well, you could always visit them, it's not like you can't see them whenever you want." Usagi said.  
  
Rei then paused. "Oh my god." She cursed a thought that Usagi couldn't reprehend.  
  
"What?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"The sailor scouts, they will have told him what happened, they'll tell him. I know them, they are that cruel. They would do something like that. They will totally berate me in front of him and Chad. What will I do!" She was suddenly frantic, grasping into Usagi's top, her eyes were turning redder by the moment.  
  
"Well, let's hope that they are more forgiving then Diamond, or else you're in trouble. But I have a feeling if they really cared about you, they wouldn't turn on you. They would take the side of the one they trust. Who would your grampa trust, you, or the ones that betrayed you? Who sent you out? I saw that night. I saw your grampa listening in. He knew what happened. He will know the reason behind your decision." Usagi said reassuringly. True she had been there that night, and dear old grampa had been heartbroken that the sailor scouts had actually tried to kick her out. What more was there to think about besides the fact that her supposed friends didn't want her anymore?  
  
Rei nodded, and then looked at Usagi, silently thanking her.  
  
***  
  
Rubius took Rini towards the weight generator on his ship. He set it for -113x, and decided to go to 113x from there.  
  
Rini was ripped off the ground, and then slammed back down as the gravity change took effect. "Ouch." She hardly had time to whisper, before she felt herself being taken down the ground. She felt extremely heavy. Rubius left the switch on 140x, and waited till she felt comfortable enough to try and get up. In which then he would try to take her off the ground, and then get her to come back to earth and still be able to hold herself up.  
  
"And what is this for?" She asked, trying to regain her composure, in which she had none at the moment.  
  
Rubius smirked. "Just one of the most useful weapons of the Negaverse. Created by yours truly for your enjoyment." He teased.  
  
"Gee, I feel so loved." Rini said, and tried to stand, but the force was still pulling her down.  
  
"You're only feeling the fate of those sailor scouts who cared nothing for you, so you should be delighted to know that they will die in extreme pain. Now, aren't you relieved?" He put his chin on his knuckles and watched as Rini got lifted again and then thrown back to the ground. He sighed, "You're getting no where fast. Hopefully Usagi will have more luck. But really, I don't think you're cut out to be a warrior."  
  
Rini looked hurt for a minute, then got a smug look on her face. "Nope, I was cut out to be a princess! Spoil me! I'm too cute for even you to resist!" She squealed in delight as Rubius' face started to get as red as his hair.  
  
He exhaled. "Fine, but I'm going to relish your cries of pain when Usagi starts to train you, and believe me, she won't be a soft on you as I was." He smirked.  
  
"You call this being soft?" She screeched as she was lifted and thrown again. "Ouch, that's worth a few broken bones." She stated, and for a moment, she could see an image of Rubius and Usagi together. She didn't know where it came from, but she was smiling. *Don't worry, soon I'll have enough time in the day to get you two together. * She smiled devilishly, but then it faded as she was plunged again into the ground. *If I get out of this alive. *  
  
***  
  
*Ashley is still running frantically after Ryan trying to get her chocolate bar back. * Geez, what use are little brothers anyway? *Inhales* Okay, well, I want to know something. Do you guys want Makoto and Ami or either one of them to join with the baddies please say 'I' because I need to know. The majority rules. Thank you!!  
  
~PA 


	9. Serenity

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
*Jumps up and down in glee. * Yeah! I got my Hershey bar back! Aren't you so proud of me? ^_^ Anyways, wow, thanks for all the reviews. Seems I get more reviews from making longer chapters. Chapter 8 was a whole 10 pages long! Took me a while, hugh? Well, I guess I could keep that record going. I'll let ya know how many pages you've gotten at the end of the chapters, k? Thankies 4 your reviews! As always!  
  
Warning: There is some HIGH fluff in this chapter. Yep, finally some Rubius and Usagi bonding. You don't like, we'll you should have thought about that BEFORE you started to read the story. ^_^  
  
Ruki knight: Don't worry, I'm going to finish this, of course I am. The first chapter fic I'm going to finish as well. ^_^  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Well, ur probably right, but seeing as the majority wants Makoto AND Ami to join, well, I'll see. I'm being greedy today so I might just forget about ya'll and make my own story! Hehehe, I'm jus kiddin.  
  
Katana moon princess: Well, ur gonna have to wait N see.  
  
AMYANGEL: Yep, took a while. I gotta do something about Rei's depressive state. Wanna help me out?  
  
ChibiChaos: watch ur language girl.j/k, anywho, glad 2 have sum new reviews comin in. And thanks for the BOOMING entrance. ^_^  
  
Celestial Nymph: I can agree with you on that. I kinda want Usagi to get rid of all of em, cept Rei, I like her. If you've read my other fic, Five Times Five, I really do NOT like Minako, but I went easy on her in that fic. This one is going to be TOTALLY MINAKO BASHING INCLUDED!!!  
  
Zpan Sven: Yep, I defiantly am going to get Rubius over here to totally dismember Mamo-baka PERSONALLY!!!!! ^_^  
  
Lady love: Maybe.find out soon!  
  
mi-chan: I'm updating, but you can't except me to give longer chapters in the timing I have. ^_^  
  
serenityyue: I KNOW nobody's done it before! That's why I OWN this couple! Cool ne? ^_^  
  
Authoress*Crest: I'll think bout it, not making no guarantees of course. I love you all dearly but I gotta stick to my needs as well, and I seriously need to have a fic that makes the majority of the inners get their asses kicked! Ami's smart but that's what Wise Man is for, he IS the advisor you gotta remember. I mean basically, there isn't one thing that the sailor scouts have that they don't already have, so it would be kinda pointless. Ami is loyal, she wouldn't turn her back on her Queen, Makoto gets switched too often, I'm thinking that Rei is the only scout to switch sides. Ain't makin no promises though, just pray and hope really hard, and I might get an idea that has Ami in it. ^_^  
  
KrazyKira: Jus wait N c, read Authoress*Crest's comments right up there ^, I don't feel like typing that all over again. ^_^  
  
LitoTenshi: Whaddyu mean it didn't sound good! Ya got sumthin against little ol me? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!!!! ...jus kiddin ya, don't get offended. ^_^ *bows* I accept your praise willingly. ^_^  
  
Uranusknight: Oh, I'll mail ya when I need sum ideas. Sounds good so far, jus wait N c.  
  
Jean-Hime: We already got an advisor here. (Wise Man waves hands frantically, trying to get Jean's attention) Hehehe, yep, Luna and Artemis are gonna get a part soon.  
  
Bunni V: I completely and totally agree, to many GOOD Usagi fics around here. Need sum evil. Just keep hopin and I'll c what I can come up with as far as Ami and Makoto joining. ^_^ Oh yeah. I'll punish him, I'll get him good, hehehe.  
  
MB: makes since doesn't it? Always gotta have SOME logic in the story or else there is no point N writin it.  
  
Ai: Well, here's your other chapter! Ur new, nice 2 c ya! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Moon-neko-princess: Maybe maybe maybe.  
  
_________: okie dokie? What's that supposed 2 mean?  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Thankx, I'll read them some time when I'm not busy writing the next chapter to this story. ^_^ Yep, I LOVE Usa and Mamoru couplings, but you really couldn't tell from that one fic, Another Dumb Blonde I wrote. Actually I really DO think Mamoru's jacket it tacky. He needs a different wardrobe, but he's still a hottie!  
  
Chapter 9: Serenity  
  
Her golden hair blew in the wind, waterfalls of gold fell over her shoulders. Her eyes were beautiful elegant sapphires. She was the vision of a goddess. Who wouldn't want her? She was perfect, more perfect than all the goddesses put together. The day someone would turn her down would be the day that Athena fell in love with a mortal.  
  
Rubius thought all of this audaciously as he watched his goddess turn into the wind from the green overhang she sat on. She faced the sun, and watched the green waves of the sea become bigger and bigger as the wind blew stronger and colder than before.  
  
And here Rubius was, clad in jeans and a silvery black speckled fleece, and an extra black leather jacket than hung over her shoulder, the same colored winds tousled his red pelt. He could only watch as the divinity shivered slightly with the cooling wind, wrapping her arms around herself to settle in her own body heat. Her eyes were sweet and sparkling. He could hardly resist.  
  
He thought about what had possessed him to follow her. *Only her beautiful scent and the fact that I haven't gotten time to tease her in practically a week. * He agreed with his mental thoughts, and slowly started forward to her; careful to make sure he didn't startle her.  
  
"If you think you're going to scare me, you're out of luck. I know you've been standing there watching me for the last hour and a half." She had acknowledged him, now why was he here again?  
  
"Well, you could have humored me for the remainder of my time till I at least got closer than 4 yards from you." He laughed a bit and the smug sneer appeared on her face, as it always did, resenting his remark in her own way.  
  
"Maybe." She turned away from him, letting the sun settle on her face, he stepped closer.  
  
"What are you thinking about? It isn't often I find you being so quiet, unless we're in another meeting where you're too preoccupied doing your nails." He said, sitting next to her.  
  
She looked over to him, and his eyes looked deep into hers. "I guess I was thinking about how far we've come. I mean, now we have Small Lady, and even a former Sailor Scout on the team, as well as the 'loyal' advisors to the queen in her day. I'm just starting to wonder.lately I've been called the same name rater frequently. And I'm beginning to get some visions. I don't know how, but I'm starting to think that I could possibly be this, 'Serenity' they always call me."  
  
Rubius smiled. "Well, out of all the things I've heard you being called, Serenity must have never crossed their minds. Tell me about these visions." He had made himself comfortable on the grass, and was turned to look straight at her.  
  
Usagi smiled as well. "Well, I have a dream, that I'm at a grand ball, an orchestra is playing, and there is this man, he looks like no other I have ever seen, but he comes to me on the palace grounds, looking up at me on a balcony, and I'm looking down at him, and he calls me, 'Princess, Princess Serenity, come to me.' I decide not to go, but then he changes, and all the sudden another form appears, someone, someone who looks very familiar, but I can't place him. I am hesitant go with this man, and then I wake up. Have you ever had a dream like that?"  
  
Rubius took in her words. Truthfully, he had never heard of a dream like that before. He scratched the back of his neck as he thought. Then his mind kicked in, and he knew just what to say. "Well, it seems to me that this dream, or vision, is pointing you to the man you're supposed to be with. And from the looks of it, you have more than one choice, but you already know who you want to be with, but not really, if that makes any sense." Usagi nodded, for him to continue. "Well, I guess it's just getting you ready for your choice, you know who your choices are, and you know who you want to be with, but will you 'truly' know who before the time comes? I think that's what you have to figure out." He said, hoping his words would help her a bit.  
  
She smiled, and nodded. "Thanks Rubius, never knew one so cynical could be so serious. You helped me, thanks a lot." She said in spot on gratitude.  
  
"No prob." He said, and looked at her, as her eyes started to sparkle with mischief, as she looked back into his. Their smiles disappeared, and serious looks took their faces. They were too lost in each other's eyes to notice that they were impassive; all they saw was the opposing pair of eyes starring into theirs. Star-crossed.  
  
(AN: is it true? Am I going to make them kiss in this chapter?)  
  
They were unconsciously moving closer; there was nothing between them to stop them. They were being towed to each other by an uncontrollable source, making them forget everyone and everything. Their eyes were closed, and they were pulling together, and then..  
  
(AN:????)  
  
"Hey you two! What do you think you're doing? I've been telepathy you for the last 15 minutes. Dinner is ready, and Wise Man has an announcement to make!" They turned to Rei's mocking voice behind them. She was standing in red boots, a pair of black shorts, and a red tank top, tapping her foot impatiently, a mysterious and shrewd smile on her face.  
  
(AN: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AM I CRUEL OR WHAT!?!?!?!)  
  
Usagi and Rubius smiled at each other, knowing how close they were to doing something they would sooner regret. They stood up.  
  
"Okay, coming Rei-chan."  
  
They stood and walked to Rei, where they vanished instantly.  
  
***  
  
Indeed, Rei was right. Wise Man did have an announcement when they sat down to dinner, but didn't mention it until after they had eaten, and they sat patiently for him to address the conflict that was troubling him. Usagi sat next to her father, waiting for him to speak, when finally he did.  
  
"I have been under the impression that the sailor scouts are planning something to get Small Lady back," Rini shuddered from the middle of Usagi and Rubius, and clung to Rubius' arm, in which he patted her head, and tried to calm her down. "And try to get back Crystal Tokyo. You have closed off all the passages to the future, correct?" He looked at Usagi pointedly.  
  
"All are sealed, and I've disposed of the time guardian." Usagi said, certainly.  
  
"Well, I do believe that with the silver crystal, they will be able to open it again, I need to set some positions for you all so we can protect Small Lady. Lady Rei, you will be needed to help with this operation." He looked at Rei.  
  
She nodded. "I will help. What must I do?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I need you to pretend to go back to their side, seeing the error of your ways. You will lead them to the time warp, where Usagi and Emerald will be waiting. You two will make sure that Aulley does a good job of keeping them lost in the time warp forever. If she fails, you will take over, since you two know the time warp as well as the genie does."  
  
Emerald and Usagi looked at each other. Then back at Wise Man, they nodded sternly.  
  
Wise Man turned to Rubius. " I need you to look after Small Lady with the four sisters, if help is needed, you will wait for the scouts, if for any reason they get past the time warp. Small Lady will guard the Dark Crystal. We need that silver crystal, but if the scouts are lost in the time warp, then the silver crystal will be useless if it stays in the time warp to long. If anything else is needed, then Prince Diamond, will you and Sapphire help them?" He asked the two.  
  
They nodded. "Of course. The sooner we get the crystal the better." Sapphire said. But Diamond was thinking of something else. He was looking at Usagi. *And the sooner I can get Usagi to be my Queen. * His eyes filled with lust and adoration of the woman before him, but then his eyes traveled to Emerald, whom Usagi was talking to. *Why do I suddenly have to be torn between love for one woman or the other? * He fought with himself, frustrated.  
  
Wise Man read his thoughts, and chuckled. *This is going to be quite the show. *  
  
Everyone went to their positions, and waited for Rei to make her move.  
  
***  
  
Luna thought for a moment, Minako and Mamoru were once again making out, Makoto was trying to focus on something else, and Ami was thinking guiltily about what had just become of their former friend.  
  
"You guys, I feel really guilty, do you really think we should have said those things to Rei? I mean she is our friend."  
  
"What do you mean? She was a hot-head who thought she was always right, we're better without her." Minako was delayed then went right back to kissing Mamoru.  
  
This disgusted Makoto. "Geez, is that all you ever do? Kiss? I mean, c'mon. We should be thinking about how to get poor Rini back. Think of what they could be doing to her right now!"  
  
Ami nodded, agreeing with Makoto, but Minako and Mamoru were still preoccupied.  
  
"You guys?"  
  
***  
  
Everyone was shocked at who they found at the temple door. None other than Rei Hino herself. She was battered and bruised, her hair was tousled, and her eyes had dark sakes under them, as if she hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Rei!" Makoto and Ami hurried to their friend, who smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, they hurt me. I was wrong, I'm really sorry." She sobbed on Ami, as she rubbed her back, feeling the comfort of her old friends already.  
  
"Oh, Rei. I'm sorry for what I said, really I am. I didn't mean it, but you know. We have to protect Minako, she's the princess." She leaned in to whisper to Rei. "Even if she's a worthless bitch who does nothing but kiss up on her boyfriend. It's disgusting really."  
  
Rei smiled at them. She knew they were really glad to see her. *Too bad I have to hurt them. Unless. * an idea struck her. *Maybe I can do what Usagi said. Ami and Makoto obviously didn't like Minako or Mamoru for that matter. Maybe they can join us! Rule the world with us! * She was so happy by her idea that she smiled genuinely at them, and they smiled back, not knowing what she was smiling about, but smiled anyways.  
  
(AN: Well, are you happy now? Took me a while, but I got an idea last night, so I'm going to write it. You are lucky, VERY lucky. ^_^)  
  
"What makes you think we're going to take you back?" Minako swaggered over, almost tripping over herself, drunk on Mamoru's lips.  
  
"Because, I can lead you to their castle. I can guide you to them so we can get rid of them once and for all." Rei said, determination in her voice. She would not fail this mission.  
  
Minako's eyes flashed. "And I get to get rid of that blonde who dared challenge the future Queen! HAHAHA!!!" She laughed insanely. "Okay, let's go now. I wanna get rid of her and those other pests now! NOW! C'mon, we haven't got all day!"  
  
They all transformed, and they used sailor teleport to get to the clouds. Immediately, the time gates reappeared. They looked at each other. Rei just shrugged, a secret smile on her face.  
  
*With any luck, I can get Usagi and Emerald and Aulley to loose Minako and Mamoru in this time warp, maybe I can persuade Ami and Makoto to come with us. * She grabbed Minako's hand, and Makoto's hand. They all grabbed each other's hand, and they disappeared into the time warp.  
  
***  
  
They appeared in the time warp; the fierce wind was whipping their hair around.  
  
"Now what!?" Minako tried to talk over the wind that was howling in the scouts' ears.  
  
"Just keep a good keen thought on our destination. We should be able to get to the door on the other side of this passage way. Unless something happens. Just remember to keeps thoughts on your destination, it should take you there, wherever you are in the time warp." Mars explained, hoping that Minako and Mamoru would forget, but she had to get them to trust her before she could betray them and get Ami and Makoto on her side.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. I REALLY hope you're enjoying this time warp!" The hyena's laughter rang through the warp around them as Emerald appeared above them, upside down, and Usagi was there beside her, right side up.  
  
"About time, we were wondering when you would get them here, Mars. We almost thought you decided to come back to their side. That would have disastrous." Usagi laughed at the shocked looks on the scouts' faces.  
  
"You were going to betray us! How could you!" Tuxedo Mask shouted at her, as Mars let go of their hands and started forward.  
  
"I didn't betray all of you, only you and Minako. I believe Usagi, Emerald and I have some business to discuss with Mercury and Jupiter."  
  
"Aulley!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Yes, Madame?" Aulley appeared, holding her hands as if to pray for them.  
  
"Get rid of these clowns, and make sure they stay lost in the time warp for a long while." Usagi said, smirking at the horrified faces of Tuxedo Mask and Venus.  
  
Without a question, Aulley hurled them in different directions, Venus screaming for Tuxedo Mask, and he was screaming for Venus.  
  
"Hormones, disgusting really." Emerald commented, and then they all turned to look at Mercury and Jupiter, who looked a bit unsure.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you, we just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes." Usagi said, and then started forward.  
  
But then, Jupiter started to run at her, trying to harm her, but then Aulley hurled her out of the way, and into the time warp zone.  
  
"Aulley! What was that for!?" Mars said.  
  
"She was going to hurt my lady. I couldn't allow that." Aulley hissed. She turned to Usagi, who was a bit thankful, but she still wanted to the chance to talk with Jupiter.  
  
"Hmmm, oh well. Mercury, come with us." Usagi disappeared, Emerald not that far behind her.  
  
Mercury looked unsure at Mars. Mars nodded at her, and she took Mercury's hand and they disappeared after Usagi and Emerald's example.  
  
***  
  
Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next! ^_^  
  
~PA 


	10. Expectations

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Hey, sup ya'll? Glad you're still here. I had a great thanksgiving, hope you all did as well. My mom's already putting on the Christmas music, and I'm listening to Beautiful by Christina Aguilara, can it get any better? Well, let's get to the fic. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!  
  
Jean-Hime: That wasn't that bad of a cliff hanger was it? Well, you find out about everyone who joins and doesn't in this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
ChibiChaos: ???? Anywho, Thankx 4 reviewin!  
  
Ruki knight: Oh yes, I can be really evil. Just the other day I just about murdered my little brother for eating half of my chocolate bar. ^-^ he stole it from me! Is Jupiter going to join or not? Hmmm.well, I guess ur just gonna have to find out, won't ya?  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Okie dokie, this one wasn't as long, but it's full of useful information, but ur probably going to hate me after this chapter. @_@ Why? Well, u'll find out. Hehehe.  
  
Zpan Sven: Sorry, that doesn't happen till the next chapter. Oops, I just gave it away, awww nuts! ^-^  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Oh, this is a really good chapter as well. Well, at least till the end where you will find a really really good/bad surprise. Hehehe, shhh!  
  
Disguised gurl: I continued, bet I'll get a lot of bad threats for this chapter. Hehehe, find out.  
  
Authoress*Crest: Gee, thanks. I really don't like being glomped to the point where I turn blue though. ^_^, well, like I said, ur gonna hate me after this chapter.  
  
mi-chan: Nonononononono, she's with Usa-chan. I'll put something in the chapter to say so just 4 your reading pleasure. ^_^  
  
Lonescout: Well, hope you read chapter 9, cause now is another good thing for you reviewers, that is if you like Makoto. Oops, I've said to much. Shit.  
  
IntellieDragon: More chapters? Of course!!  
  
Celestial Nymph: Oooohhh, I don't know, maybe you should just read the story. That might answer a few questions.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Expectations  
  
"Where am I? Usagi! What's going on!?"  
  
/Oh, don't worry young one, you'll be safe soon. Just concentrate on your destination, and you'll be out in no time./  
  
"What!? Who said that?!"  
  
/./  
  
"Oh, what's going on, where am I?"  
  
/In the time warp, of course. And if I were you, I'd start thinking of my destination, before it's too late. You want to defeat the Negaverse right? I do believe that there is a different way to show anger. /  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?"  
  
/Who I am doesn't matter right now. I mean that you are too strong to fight on the loosing side. You admit that you do not like your leader. A slob who does nothing but kiss up on her boyfriend, right? /  
  
"Yeah, but I'm loyal, unlike Rei and Ami, if the Negaverse has gotten her to their side yet."  
  
/She's smart, she always does what she thinks is best for others. And what about Luna and Artemis? Do you think they would have joined with the Negaverse if they didn't think it was the right thing to do? /  
  
"I will always be loyal to my princess."  
  
/The princess is the only one who can control the Silver Crystal. You saw what happened with your leader tried to use it. The princess could control it, she could not. What do you think now? /  
  
" I don't know, she is still my princess."  
  
/No, you're true princess is the one that will free you from your prison from under the power of the false one. Do you truly think that Venus is destined to be the Queen? /  
  
".."  
  
/Hmmm.just the way Usagi found Mars. Lost in the world, not knowing what was which. But the truth is, Mars knows who her princess is. Who is your princess, Jupiter? /  
  
"Princess Serenity."  
  
/Correct, now, is Venus, the general of the sailor scouts your princess? Or is she only your leader? Who should you be with? Your supposed leader? Or your princess? Which is more important? /  
  
"Princess Serenity. She's the one I'm destined to follow. But I don't know where or who she is."  
  
/You know, Luna and Artemis knew. Who is the one that is Princess Serenity? /  
  
"Usagi. She is the princess. Luna and Artemis called her Serenity. Usagi is Princess Serenity."  
  
/Now you know who you are to protect. Now go to her. /  
  
She concentrated, concentrated hard. She saw Princess Serenity, she saw Usagi. She saw Usagi with Mercury, Mars, and a man she didn't know. Mercury was bowing in front of him. She saw her sign appear on her forehead, and she saw her uniform vanish into a blue sleeveless and strapless dress. She was no longer Sailor Mercury. She was Princess Ami of Mercury. Jupiter concentrated harder, and she vanished from the time warp.  
  
Aulley smiled, Jupiter found her princess.  
  
***  
  
"What do you want with me?" Mercury asked, her voice shivering as Usagi circled her. Usagi said nothing; she turned her head towards Rei, who wore a magenta dress with red gloves, simple, but formal.  
  
"Mercury!" A small voice came from the corner of the room. Rini ran in her pink boots, a pink leather skirt, and white tank top to Usagi's side, to look at Mercury.  
  
She looked up at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-mama, is Mercury going to come to our side like Rei did?"  
  
Mercury looked shocked at Rini, she had just called Usagi her mother. But Minako was her mother, right? What the hell was going on here?  
  
"You're supposed to be with Rubius. Where is he?" Usagi asked, looking to where Rini came from.  
  
"I was, but then he sensed that Aulley was doing something she shouldn't be. So he sent me to you and he went to find out what was wrong with her. And here I am!"  
  
Ami didn't listen to the side conversation. She looked over to Rei.  
  
"Rei, why did you leave us? Why did you betray us? Was it just a set up? Or do you really still care about what happens to us? Your 'real' friends?" Mercury said, sadly, pleading Rei with her eyes.  
  
Rei looked at Mercury, whose eyes were watering. She had never been betrayed by someone before, Usagi had been betrayed, Ami had betrayed Rei, Mamoru had betrayed Minako, but Ami had never been betrayed before. *Bet that's a kick in the head, Mercury. * She thought.  
  
Usagi growled a bit as Mercury accused her of not being a true friend. *I'm the one who freed her you ninny. Boy I outta. *  
  
"Ami, I didn't betray you. I'm trying to help you, you and Makoto. You've been cheated into thinking that Minako is the princess. She's not. She is everything but the princess. She hates her supposed daughter, she is actually in love with Endymion, the one the princess is supposed to hate and always will hate, throughout the generations and lifetimes. Besides, Rini has pink hair. Do you honestly think that blonde and black would make pink? Does it make since?" Rei asked her.  
  
Mercury thought for quite a while. She looked at Rini; her pink hair was put up in the peculiar style it always was in. She had red eyes. Mamoru had dark blue eyes, and Minako had blue eyes, blue and blue don't make red. Then she noticed something she hadn't before. The resemblance between Usagi and Rini. Their hair was put up in similar style, except Rini had cones instead of buns. She thought of the logicalness of the situation. Rini was no doubt the royal princess. Putting two and two together, there was something that she could not place. The way they acted more like mother and daughter, than Minako and Rini did. She loved Rini, Minako didn't. But then who was the father? She quickly went through all of the men in the Black Moon Family in her head. Diamond, Sapphire, Rubius. RUBIUS! It all matched up! Pink hair, Serenity had silver hair, silver and red.pink! And Rubius's eyes, red! Perfect! She knew now. Rubius and Usagi were Rini's parents!!  
  
Mercury gasped. *Rubius and Usagi! Of course! Serenity loved the forbidden one back in the Silver Millennium. She was in love with an evil being. Someone that she could never be with. He was evil. Queen Serenity.. banished the bad from the moon. Nemesis. That was where they were banished.  
  
It was all coming together.  
  
Mercury looked at Usagi. The silver aura was around her now, she could see it. Princess Serenity, they had found her.  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
Mercury looked to see Luna and Artemis in between Usagi and Rini.  
  
"You know don't you, Ami? We knew it and now you know it as well. What do you choose? What you think? Or what you know?" Luna asked, putting on paw in front of the other, as if to run to her if she said the correct answer.  
  
Mercury looked pleadingly at Rei, who was just smiling at her, as if she would still be her friend and understand if by chance she was still going to be loyal to Minako. Ami then looked over to Usagi, and for once, she didn't have the usual sneer, she wasn't expressionless, and emotion she couldn't read. She looked at her for a while, wondering what it was. Usagi smiled at her, not a smirk, a smile. Ami then looked at Rini. She was snuggling up to Usagi's leg. She was looking at Ami. She smiled her childlike smile. She was a smart girl, needing guidance every once in a while. She thought of Minako and Mamoru, and suddenly she didn't find them so warm and inviting anymore. And now, the Black Moon Family looked welcoming and hearty, she smiled.  
  
"Okay. I want to be with you guys. Minako and Mamoru can go to hell." She said, and smiled as Rei, Luna, Artemis, and Rini gasped.  
  
Oh, boy, she's not going to be the sweet and innocent Ami for much longer.  
  
Usagi smiled at her. "Well, at least she dropped the innocent act, that's going to make a better warrior, with no weaknesses, maybe she'll do after all."  
  
Usagi disappeared through in the shadows, but they could hear a door open and close, signaling a doorway in the shadows, explaining how Rini had made her sudden entrance. Rini ran after Usagi, and Rei nodded at Ami, and they together walked through the door, Luna and Artemis were on Rei and Ami's shoulders.  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, well. Another transposes. No doubt there will be another one pretty soon. At least this one can stand up." Diamond shot a look at Rei, "Of course, you were pretty battered, so I'll let you slide. So, this is Sailor Mercury. I'm going to invoice the same thing as I did with your friend. The demands stand. Usa will inform you of that soon. Do you renounce you're title as a sailor scout?"  
  
Mercury looked up at the cold-hearted prince. *Handsome, but cold. * She nodded at him. "Yes." She said.  
  
Mercury's uniform disappeared, and her princess dress appeared on her. She stood smiling. She was happy.  
  
There was a green blast. And someone yelled.  
  
"I DO TO!!!"  
  
Everyone turned, the green light faded, and Jupiter, no, Princess Makoto of Jupiter appeared in her princess dress. She bowed to Diamond for a second then rose again.  
  
Diamond smirked. "Fine. Now we need to find out what happened to our dear Sailor Venus and Tuxedo boy. Usa, Rubius, go make sure they are never found." He disappeared.  
  
Rubius and Usagi looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
Wise Man was looking at Makoto and Ami and Rei. "Hmmm. you three. Venus carries the silver crystal, am I correct?"  
  
They nodded. "Venus can use it, but cannot control it, correct?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Would she be dumb enough to use it on Usagi, even though it may kill her?" He asked again.  
  
A half nod, then a gasp.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Wise Man thought, he thought hard about it. His little girl was going against Minako, the one who foolishly thought she was the true holder of the silver crystal. The ingrate would think that her powers were enough, and use it against Usagi. The consequences would be, if Usagi were so strong she could withstand the impact, she would still be very injured at the least. Minako would surely die. But if Usagi still went against her.  
  
Wise Man looked to the ceiling. *Usagi is marching straight to her death. I won't be able to make it in time. Usagi, I hope you will survive; you're my flesh and blood. Live for me, live for your mother. If not for us, live for Rubius. *  
  
***  
  
Ooooo, Is Usagi going to die? Can Rubius save her? Will she stand for the power of the Silver Crystal? Short chapter, I know, but I had to have some suspense in this story. Probably the worst cliffy you've ever had on a story, hugh? Hehehe. Sorry bout that. Oh, and I found a little something for all you that wanted to see Rubius against Tux boy. It's short, but they are fighting. I figured it's better than nothing.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ne/nekoimages/moon16.gif  
  
Well, if that doesn't work, I'll tell you step by step how to get there. ^_^ Seeya!!  
  
~PA 


	11. Anguish

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
*sniffle * *couch * I. *hack * I've got a cold. Poor me! *hack, sniffle * I'm fine. I've got my Sailor Moon box of tissues right here, my beloved hot chocolate with pink marshmallows, and my Harry Potter pillow. ^_^  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just got this damned cold and I'm just now getting to finishing up the eleventh chapter. Well, I'll shut up now and let ya'll read. Talk 2 ya later!  
  
Chapter 11: Anguish  
  
"Where am I? Mina-chan? What's going on here!?"  
  
He was floating in an unknown world, he watched different dimensions pass him by, there were so many of them, he could figure out which was which.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about your precious Minako; Usagi will take good care of her."  
  
Tuxedo Mask turned, he looked around quickly. He saw no one. Only the light years and black and white stars fly by, a cosmos was in the collage as well. There was no one in there with him. No one, or, for as much as he could see.  
  
"Scared, Endymion?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask cried out in frustration at the unknown person who was calling him. "Who are you!? What do you want with me! Where is my Minako!?"  
  
"Believe me, I have no pleasure being here, but I will in a few moments when I rip you limb from limb. Minako is safe for now, but in a little while, the poor Neo Queen will have lost her shine, courtesy of the Negamoon." The deep and rich voice chuckled mirthlessly, but evilly.  
  
There was a flash of red, and there was a blast behind him. There was a lot of cracking, little the shattering of a mirror. Suddenly the atmosphere cracked. And beautiful Crystal Tokyo appeared behind him. He gasped as he saw the darkness take over the once beautiful city. Gold covered the city, and soon a black figure appeared over it. It's golden hair surrounded the city, and the crystal turned to silver and rubies. The palace looked like the very home of the devil. It was beautiful.  
  
"You see what your precious kingdom will look like once the rightful heir returns to his throne?"  
  
"Minako and I are the rightful heirs. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ha, yeah right. The rightful heir is Prince Diamond. You are the very beings that banished your ruler from this planet. Do you really think you can still defeat us while we have all your scouts on our side? Some loyalists."  
  
Ami? Makoto? They betrayed us? First Rei, now them? No! It cannot be! "You're lying, Ami and Makoto have consciences; they wouldn't turn their backs on their king and queen!" He was panicking. He was alone, alone with this voice that was mocking his power. Or, the power he thought he had.  
  
"If you'd only open your eyes, young king. This is not reality. You think that this life is only full of loving your queen and neglecting your own daughter. You have no knowledge of ruling a kingdom. Without you're scouts and protectors, you're nothing. Face it, you're doomed."  
  
"Rubius!!!!!!"  
  
Rubius' blocks were down. Endymion could see him now, standing right in front of him. There was another voice calling his name. It was feminine. It was so familiar. They looked when they saw a beautiful silver glow come from another part of the time warp, but it was bright enough to break the atmosphere around them. Some thing was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
He knew the silver light that brightly shone on him now wasn't anything from the Negamoon. It was something pure, but there were hints in it. Someone was fighting it. It was faint. Whoever fought against the light, they were loosing, loosing badly.  
  
***  
  
About an hour before that, in another place in the time warp.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill Rei when I get my hands on her. Betraying us! I was supposed to get back at that meatball brains and then she has go and foil it!"  
  
Minako was floating around in the time warp. There was nothing to do but wait till her beloved or someone else came to rescue her. *Humpf, I bet that Mercury and Jupiter are on their way right now. I must remember to criticize them for taking so long. Suwannee little bitches. Who needs to do any work when you have other people to do it for you? *  
  
"Must be nice, just laying around all day, snogging with your boyfriend, making others do your work. What a delightful concept. Maybe that's why you're starting to look like a seal, fatso."  
  
Minako jumped, but then just managed to sink herself deeper into the time warp. "Mercury? Jupiter? Where are you? Who are you? Well, whoever it is, you're late, took way to long to find me. Now get your vetoed ass over here and get me out of this warp, my hair is starting to frizz with all this pressure. "  
  
"Oh don't worry, you're hair isn't going to be the only thing that's going to frizz when I'm done with ya."  
  
Minako looked up, there was a small pop, and there was the object of her fury and anguish.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
Usagi smirked as Minako's mouth became the size of a blue whale, she could say the same thing about her eyes, but then again, with the way she was slacking off these days, she might as well be a whale.  
  
"Glad to see you remembered my name. That's one on you. Next thing you know, you'll start to remember your 'daughter's' name." She mocked.  
  
"I'm going to kill you. Then you'll be begging me to forgive you for that comment!" Minako's face became purple with fury. There was nothing in her face that resembled competence. She could resemble a balloon better than a Neo Queen.  
  
"Yeah," she mocked her again. "And Rubius will grow a beard. Not likely.  
  
"LOCKNESS TIDES!!"  
  
Minako was pushed further into the time warp. She was bleeding in the head, and what was worse; her head felt like it was on fire. Her hair was in her way; she didn't have the strength to fight back. She had been stupid to go on untransformed. Very stupid. Now Usagi had the upper hand.  
  
"DARK MOON SANDSTORM!!!"  
  
Minako felt the familiar sand rise around her, clogging her eyes. She closed her mouth, eyes, and held her nose, but the sand whipped at her and flung her hands away. She couldn't breathe. Usagi closed in on her, watching in delight at how her prey was so easily being defeated.  
  
"I once said that I liked being the cause of other people's pain. But this is pathetic. Where is the fun in defeating a weak enemy? No sense of accomplishment, nothing. Just a wimpy excuse for a soldier on the ground, wiping her eyes, trying to get the blood to stop."  
  
Minako sputtered, but she managed to speak. "It's called sadism, and it's a mental disorder. Maybe you should talk to a physiologist, they could help with that small little problem."  
  
Usagi frowned. "You're in a right good position to be throwing comebacks at me. One more attack, and you can die right now. There is nothing you can do. To bad your precious Mamoru can't be here to help you. But Rubius is taking care of him. Don't worry, you'll be together in hell very soon, my dear." She smirked as Minako tried to stand.  
  
There was little mistaking her weak body and knocking knees. Her skirt was shredded. The girl's ego had taken a big downfall. But was there confidence in that girl's stance? Usagi became irritated with the girl's sense of pride. Now she would get rid of her once and for all.  
  
Usagi raised her hands to make her last blast the biggest and most painful. Minako still tried to stand, and held hands up to let herself speak.  
  
"You may have won the battle, but the war is not over yet. There is one thing that I have that you will never have."  
  
Usagi stopped, her hand still raised above her head.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked, not letting her nervousness show. What did this girl have that Usagi couldn't have?"  
  
"Love. I have the love of a man that would give his life up for me if it came to that. He loves me and I love him. That is one thing that you can never have. The love of another. You're so evil that no one could ever love you. You're nothing but a coward that doesn't feel. That makes me much, much better than you." She smirked, thinking she had won. But Usagi knew better than that.  
  
"And you think that by saying a few meaningless words, you have won?" Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Nothing matters more than the secures of the prince. You mistake me for a human. I am not. I'm a soldier. Solitary, I feel nothing. Sure I can have a few laughs, there are times I like to have fun with the people I know, but I am not allowed to get close. Do you know who my father is?" She looked at Minako, who now had a blank look on her face.  
  
"He makes sure there are no emotions. His life is devoted to the prince, as is all the generals. Me, Rubius, Emerald, Sapphire, Prisma, Avery, Catzie, Bertie, everyone! And now Lady Rei, Ami, and Makoto are as well. Nothing else is allowed. And soon," Usagi smiled evilly, a mad look in her eye, "he will return to his throne, and punish those who banished him a long time ago. You all will die. Lucky you, you have the pleasure of dieing first."  
  
Minako's face scrunched up. Her nose wrinkled, and her lips pursed. She then took the last resort; she pulled something out of her sailor collar, and held it as it began to hover and glow in her hands.  
  
Usagi gasped. "The silver crystal."  
  
She watched as the crystal floated higher and higher into the air. *Is she crazy? She'll kill the both of us! Is she really this thick!? * "What are you doing? That crystal is too strong for you. You'll end up killing us both!" Usagi shrieked as the crystal only rose higher.  
  
Minako had a made glint in her eyes, insanity was written all over her. Usagi knew the crystal had the power to take control of the master, which was why you had to have enough energy in your body to control it. But Minako didn't have any energy, Usagi had taken it all, the little energy she had left entered the crystal. She tried desperately to console it, but her energy was drained completely, and the light left her eyes.  
  
"It may as well, but at least I know that you are dieing with me. I won't be alone, and all I care about right now, is that you are gone. The silver crystal won't let its holder die." She said, smiling insanely. She was scaring the shit out of Usagi.  
  
"You crazy woman! It will only bring back its true holder. The princess of the moon, the rightful queen of Crystal Tokyo." Usagi said, getting even more nervous by the second.  
  
Minako's hair flew around her, her face was hollow, and her eyes sunk deeper into the sockets. She looked like dreaded Medusa herself, her hair flying like the very snacks, and her face was waxy pale. She was dead. Dead on her feet, the crystal had her soul, and now Minako was being controlled, only her body remained. She might as well have been a zombie, back from the dead to seek revenge on Usagi. Funny how much that was to the truth.  
  
The crystal's light went on, and soon, it had all the energy it needed, the energy from the time warp giving it everything it needed. And then it threw the light blast at Usagi, the light hurling towards her.  
  
Usagi shrieked. "DARK CRYSTAL!!! POWER!!!!!"  
  
The energy of the dark crystal summoned to her hands, and she threw it at the light. The energy coursed through her, and she could feel it slowly begin to take control of her. *So this is the power of the Dark Crystal. * She thought, but then she felt the pain of the power, too much for her to handle. *Now I know why I could never use the crystal before. The power was too strong. I should be able to handle it now, but it's too much. Oh, father where are you!?!?!?!?! *  
  
"RUBIUS!!!!!" She yelled in pain, hoping to kami that he could hear her.  
  
***  
  
Rubius hurried to the spot where the light was being expelled. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that Usagi was on one end, black energy coursing through her bones, and the knuckles of her hands were showing through as the black energy went through her. He looked where light cam from. A skeleton stood on the other side. It was a corpse, controlling the power of the silver crystal. It was Minako who was dead, the one who was already dead, and it was Usagi who was coming even closer by the second to the state that Minako was in. Dead and walking.  
  
"USAGI!!!" He called, but Usagi couldn't hear him. *What is she doing!? The power of the dark crystal; wha. *  
  
Then their was a crack. It was painful, and a broken cry he heard from the right side of his ear. Someone had won, and someone had lost. He heard a thump as someone fell to the ground. Someone was dead, and he was afraid to look.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!!! You guys waited this long for another cliffy? Sorry bout that, I would have made it longer, but then again, I've got homework to do. Ja ne!  
  
~PA 


	12. Revelation

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
Well, here is yet another chapter. But don't worry. I still have at least one more chapter to go before it's the end. I hope to get at least 150 reviews on this story. Hopefully, and I'm starting another Rubius/Usa fic, it may just be a one-shot song fic, but this couple was a bigger hit than I thought it would be. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them all. Well, you've earned another chapter. Seeya! And yes, I'm still sick. *pouts * I got a snow day for Thursday and Friday! And I got let out early on Wednesday. Isn't that cool? *coughs * Nope, on the count of I'm stuck in bed till I get better. I'm lucky to be writing right now. Thank my momma for letting me on the computer. ^_^  
  
Ingrid: I know it's not fair. But here is the next chapter, is it still unfair?  
  
Celestial Nymph: Oh yes. I can be very evil.I wish. ^_^ Anywho, don't worry, I'm thinking of creating one really fluffy chapter for all you people who like that kinda stuff. Personally, I could do without, but anything to please the readers. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Dark Angel Hazel: Well, gee, thanx! I'm glad it's one of your favorite stories. I've checked around, and It seems to be on a lot of people's favorites lists. That's why I might make a sequel to this story, or I'll just make another story. I'll let the readers choose. What do you think? Thanx 4 reviewing!!!  
  
Amethyst-blossom: Um.I don't know about that, but I'm not going to give it away. Scroll down. Remember, I get most of my ideas from my reviews. *hint * *hint *  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Good, I hoped this wasn't the worst you've seen. And thanx for the get well wish, I'm starting to feel better already! ^_^  
  
MarsMoonStar: Okay, you need to calm the hell down, gal. It's right here, you need not wait any longer. But glad 2 c ya. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Well, I'm not going to tell who won until you start reading the story. I'd give it all away if I said so in the commentary. ^_^  
  
Authoress*Crest: Oh, poor you. I didn't know it hit you THAT hard. Ummm..r u going 2 b OK? Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought suspense was good. ^_^ Sorry, I won't do it again, well, at least not in this story. Okay, maybe. But it won't be that bad, I promise. *laughs nervously *  
  
Moon legend wolf: Yeah, Serena and Darien are good, it's just I had an urge to write about this couple. *shrug * When I get urges for a specific fic, I tend to get really cranky until I finally write it down. Habit I guess.  
  
SwTcAnDiE: Well, yeah, hating Minako and Mamoru was the effect I was going for. I thought I was the only one who had thought of Rubius and Usagi before, but according to the reviews, I think that a lot of people have been thinking about it. Unless they're LYING to be for some reason. ^_^ j/k, I trust my reviewers. Thankies for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Revelation  
  
  
  
There was a light in the middle of the room; the dead person was emitting a lot of light for someone who had just lost all their shine. Rubius hesitantly turned; his curiosity and fear had gotten the better of him. He saw her rise into the air. Her body was limp, and her hair was rustled and completely gnawed. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that her eyes were not shining anymore, like they used to. The one that used to be full of life and evil. He watched in horror as her head was lifted, to reveal the face of the corpse. He gasped.  
  
*Oh no. * He whispered silently.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes were lifeless, dull and weary, they might as well have been a sapphire covered in a layer of dust; they were deathly misty. And then they began to water. He saw her lips start to move, they were and icy blue color, and they formed two words. Two words that signaled defeat; one that Rubius never thought she would admit.  
  
"I failed." She spoke with a breathlessly voice, softer than a whisper, but he could make her words out. Her head went limp, and her hands fell softly to her side. He lost her.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! HA! And she said she could defeat me! That wimp, no one can survive the power of the silver crystal!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Minako laughed hysterically, and Rubius felt the anger well up inside him, and then he saw someone running the distance behind Minako. The shadow came into view; it was Tuxedo Mask, here to save his dead queen. *A little late there Tux boy. * Rubius thought, his eyes grew darker, and his words became nothing more than venom dripping to the blood stained floor. 'Her' blood. He couldn't bring himself to say her name. He looked at her again, hanging in midair, as if a noose was holding her neck. He felt all conception leaving his body, and he turned to Minako and Tuxedo Mask, who were just looking at each other.  
  
"Apparently, you couldn't survive the power of the silver crystal either, Minako. Die!  
  
"EMBER LARIAT!!!"  
  
A fiery rope shot from his hand, and it encircled itself around Minako's neck. He pulled; he pulled hard. The rope became tighter and tighter around her neck, and he could see her face become the very look of someone drowned, and the limbs were still attached. (If you've seen The RING, she looks like Samara right about now. Ewww.^_^) Rubius pulled harder, intent on pulled her head from her body, his anger building even higher as he contemplated what he was going to do to Cape boy. He heard Minako's chocking. He pulled still harder, and soon, his hands started to bleed with the fierceness of his hold on the flaming rope. The blood pooled on the ground, he didn't bother to stop it. The only thing that mattered was Usagi, her and getting Minako's damn death as sweet as he could.  
  
Finally, his tug went loose, and Minako flew through the time warp, and without a doubt, she was dead now. And he would make sure her body never left the time warp.  
  
"FEIRY CRYPTION!!!"  
  
The fire encircled Minako's dead body, and soon she was incased in a flaming crypt, and then a stone formed at the base of the time warp, it opened, it was hollow, and it slowly pulled Minako's tomb into it, vines wrapping around it and pulling casket of fire into it. They could hear her screams inside the vault she was incased with. *Why won't she die? * Rubius thought to himself. *Oh well, at least she'll live the rest of her life in the darkness in which she fought so 'hard' to defeat. * The casket fell into the stone, and then the stone doors began to close. Her shrieks became distant as the stone began to close off all the sound as the doors slide closer together. Then it closed with a thud, and fire melted the doors together, never to be opened again.  
  
"Minako!!!" Tuxedo Mask called to his love, but it was clear that she couldn't hear him. He was floating further and further away from the tomb.  
  
Rubius turned to him, his red eyes still glazed over with fury, he looked like a mad man, totally cracked over loosing someone he loved. Rubius gasped. *Loved? * (AN: duh!!!) He looked at her again. She was on the ground, totally wasting away right in front of him. He shook his head. *Not love, stronger than love. MUCH stronger than love. *  
  
***  
  
*Finally, I thought he's never get it through his thick head. I swear; he's even thicker than Diamond. *  
  
Wise Man turned to the rest of the Black Moon family. Lady Ami and Makoto were talking amongst themselves about what they would do to her if they ever saw Minako again. Diamond and Emerald were engaged in a heated conversation, it seems that Emerald was finally working her magic on Diamond, and he was going with it. Lady Rei was talking with Sapphire, it seemed like they had more in common then most ventured to think. Then there was Rini, who had seated herself beside Wise Man, and was worrying a lot about Rubius and Usagi. Wise Man didn't have the heart to tell her that Usagi was most defiantly dead, unless by some miracle, she had the strength to come back.  
  
A visible tear trailed down his cheek. He lifted his hand to touch it. He was crying. He had never cried before, not ever, not since he could remember. But he knew why. This was his only daughter they were talking about. She was dead, or very close to dead.  
  
/Well, I never thought I would see the day that my lover would actually weep for someone. /  
  
Wise Man looked around, everyone else was still acting in their own way, talking to the other, and no one seemed to have heard anything.  
  
*Who is that? Who are you? *  
  
/Well, well, Wise Man, I never thought you would forget MY voice, but I've been wrong before. Like when I trusted you when you said you loved me. Hmm. You don't suppose. * He heard a haughty voice in the back of his mind. He groaned silently.  
  
*Serenity. I should have known. What do you want, come to mock me about showing emotions for my only daughter? Didn't know you were that shallow. *  
  
/Ha, I'm not. You never wept for me when I died, and here you are crying for your daughter. I never knew you cared. At least I know she's with someone who actually cares for her. I wasn't sure you'd take her with you or you would just knock her aside like you did me. /  
  
* I did not. I was from a different world; do you think I wouldn't have stayed with you if I knew we had a chance of being together? Believe me, I never wanted it to work out this way. *  
  
/Ha. I moment I told you I was pregnant you left me. Without a second thought to if it could work or not. Do you know how many times she asked me about you? What was I supposed to tell her? Oh honey, your father doesn't care, he left the moment I told him that you were to be born in two months. Yeah, that would have been a cheery conversation. /  
  
* You could have at least told me earlier. You waited six months to tell me you were pregnant. And here I was thinking you were just gaining weight at an alarming weight, despite the fact that you hardly eat. *  
  
He heard his over growl in his head. *You've been there all this time. And now you finally show up to criticize me for mourning my own daughter. Do you have no morals, lady? *  
  
/I have more morals than you think. I merely came here to tell you of some useful information about your daughter that you might find quite influencing. /  
  
*Shoot. *  
  
/Fine. Usagi is the rightful heir to the moon kingdom, my daughter as much as yours. Despite the fact that you were on the dark side, she still controlled the light as well as the darkness. Now, you will find that when Usagi has been stuck with the silver crystal, she was glowing, am I right. Course I am. The silver crystal cannot kill her. It is not that power of the silver crystal that is killing her now. It is the power of the dark crystal that she used to go against Minako. She took too much, now it is wasting away inside of her, taking all the pure energy as well as the dark energy when it starts to recharge itself. There I said it. Now what are you going to do about it? /  
  
*. .*  
  
/Thought so. /  
  
***  
  
Rubius flung Tuxedo Mask across the time warp; the images in the background began to fade. The time warp was closing itself.  
  
Aulley appeared in front of Rubius in the midst of his rage. "I suggest you get out of here. I held the time warp open as long as I could, but you just took too long. If you're going to try to save Usagi-chan, you'd better get out of here and fast, unless you feel like being stuck in here for the next 4,000 earth years. That would be about a million years on Nemesis. Hmmm?"  
  
Rubius glared at Aulley. "Who cares?"  
  
Aulley looked at him for a long time, she was the last person who would care about the safely of those she worked for, as long as she didn't get killed, she was happy. Why was she still here, then? "I care. I don't want Usagi to die. She was a great person. Even I saw that, despite that fact that she only commanded me around. She had a good heart. I can still see it. She deserves to see her family again before she dies. You owe that to her, Rubius." She said, quietly, still wondering why she had said that.  
  
Rubius growled slightly. "Usagi's dead. There is nothing left for this world now. Minako is dead, Usagi is dead, and Cape boy is about to be dead. What else is there to live for? I could get Usagi out of here, but what good will it do? Then Diamond kills me for not saving her. I feel bad enough already without his bitching about it. I cared about Usagi as much as he did, even more if I dare say so. I loved her. Damn, I loved her so much I couldn't even bring myself to say so. But love isn't worth it. We all die in the end. Either way, someone is going to die. That's why people on Nemesis don't fall in love. It's either the man or the woman who dies first and leaves the other to wallop in self-pity for the rest of their being, till their nothing. They go insane and kill themselves out of misery. " Rubius took a deep breath. He panted as Aulley looked at him in incredulity. Rubius broke right there. He cried and sobbed and wept till his eyes were dry. "What's the point?"  
  
"What was the point in spilling all that out to me? Because you wanted to, right? You wanted people to know the agony you face now. Why are you going to take Usagi out of her instead of dieing with her, never being able to see the light of day again? Because you want to. And because you care about her. And don't try to hide it, emotions are never easy to hide, are they Rubius?" She said, eyes not going with her. They were emotionless, as always, but her words showed some hints of sympathy for the hot-headed soldier who had just admitted that he had fallen in love, and was loathing himself for it now. *Poor little Rubius. * She thought, and then she disappeared, leaving him to himself.  
  
****  
  
Well, I guess I'm going to leave off here. Sorry about that. But I just can't write anymore. *Smiles nervously at the loathing faces of the readers. * Oh boy..  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
*** Oh alright, but just because I'm feeling generous today. I better get some good reviews on this. I've got a really bad cold and I'm still writing. Isn't that just peachy?  
  
***  
  
Rubius fell to his knees. He looked over at Usagi's face. It was hollow and lightless. *Oh Usagi. * He crawled over to her, on his hands and knees, still watching her face. He picked her torso up, minding her head, and laid it in his lap as he sat on his knees.  
  
"You want to see you're father don't you? And Ami, Rei, and Makoto. I guess I can't deny you that. Hugh?"  
  
She stayed silent, her eyes were closed, but her head was facing him. Her golden hair was feathered around her. She was an angel that had lost her light. Rubius just starred at her for a minute, minding her beauty and serene. He closed his eyes, and caressed her cheek. Then he felt something on the ground beside her. He opened his eyes to see a small circular crystal on the ground beside Usagi. He picked it up, and looked at the small frame and feeling the texture of the crystal. It was hardly the size of his thumbprint. He smirked at the small crystal.  
  
"How is it that such a small crystal can cause so much damage?" He looked at Usagi, wondering how she was defeated with such a small crystal, when the dark crystal was the size of a house.  
  
He opened Usagi's ice-cold hand, and placed the crystal in it, warm with the heat emitted from his hand. He looked adoringly at Usagi, loving her scent, loving her beauty, and loving her memory.  
  
*Flashback * (AN: The next few pages are just going to be flashbacks. You can skip if you want. I'll tell you when they are over and you can find out what happens next. )  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"'Course I got it. It's only natural."  
  
Emerald smirked. "How could I have been so stupid? The Wise Man's daughter, she was sure to get the missions. I guess Diamond put you on his good list."  
  
Usagi smiled as the two walked down the hall and out onto the balcony. They saw the Crystal Palace out from their palace that was only a few miles away from it.  
  
"Beautiful, pity it had to be ruled by such a irresponsible Queen. And the King is still alive. Well, this ought to have a bit of fun to go with it. And the royal families brat is going to be the first to go."  
  
Usagi jumped up to the railing on the big balcony, sitting there as Emerald rested her elbows on it. Rubius and Sapphire walked out to the balcony. Sapphire had brought Rubius to meet Usagi.  
  
"You must be Usagi." Rubius started forward, stopping in front of the new girl, and put his hand forward. Usagi took it, and they shook hands.  
  
"And you must be Rubius, the number one minion for the Dark Moon family. What an honor." She smiled at him, and he smirked back at her.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I guess you've met everyone in the family now. Welcome sister." Sapphire announced.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Nice to be taken in like a part of the family, now I feel welcome." She turned to the Crystal Palace, as it glimmered in the background.  
  
"Where Minako sleeps is where she will remain for all eternity." Emerald said. "Soon the true royal family will descend, and this world will fall into the pits of darkness."  
  
*End of Flashback *  
  
  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Rubius tensed with jealousy as Wise Man left. Usagi noticed his change in posture.  
  
"Jealous? Why I never thought I'd see the day that Rubius, top fighter and most powerful man under the prince and Sapphire, would be jealous of the prince's love for his advisor's daughter." She teased him, and played with Rubius' flaming hair.  
  
Rubius smirked, and flicked her hands away. He purposely fell backward onto the soft, pillow-covered bed. He put his hands behind his neck and lay there for a while, eyes closed. "Women, they can't get over themselves. Especially the vilely evil ones. I guess that's why all the gorgeous ones are evil." He opened one eye to look at her mockingly.  
  
She was sitting next to his laying form. She scowled at him. "Don't mock me, flame boy. Last time I checked, you said the same thing to Emerald and ended up getting your butt kicked. May I point out that when a women's pride is threatened, they are capable of anything, and I mean anything."  
  
"I do believe you have been hanging around Sapphire too much." Rubius smirked.  
  
"Humpf!" Usagi kicked Rubius off her bed, but he did a back take and ended up on top of her.  
  
He smirked. "I do believe it was you who said that when a woman's pride is threatened, she is capable of anything? Well, now's your chance to prove it." He waited for her to react.  
  
Usagi struggled, but Rubius held her arms hard. She growled at him, and his smirk just got wider. Then she lost it. Her upside down black crescent moon glowed on her forehead. Rubius started to light up, getting the point, and they started fight mentally. Usagi bit her bottom lip, and then did a drill kick to his shin.  
  
Rubius flew off her, and hovered in the air above the bed, she followed him and they started to fight again. He delivered a photon blast at her. She quickly blocked it and threw a blast at him. Which he blocked. She got angry and started to plunge a hammer fist to the nap of his neck, but he was stronger than that. He took her hands and bent them around her waist and held one arm around her neck.  
  
"Shit." Usagi chocked out.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Avery and Bertie stood there, watching the two. They stood silent as Usagi struggled against Rubius' hold on her neck; his black bonds on his wrists were cutting into her neck, making her bleed.  
  
Bertie made a sound. "Uhh.hi?"  
  
They looked at her. Rubius smirked. Usagi blushed red.  
  
*How embarrassing. * She thought.  
  
Reluctantly, Rubius let her go and Usagi struggled to get the air back into her lungs. Bertie and Avery giggled.  
  
*End of Flashback *  
  
(AN: OKIE DOKIE!!! You can stop scrolling now. ^_^)  
  
Rubius laughed a bit, his ruby eyes were closed and tears fell down his cheek. What he didn't notice was that one fell upon Usagi's hand that concealed the crystal. The liquid found its way through Usagi's tightly clenched fingers, and dripped lightly onto the silver crystal. It started to glow.  
  
***  
  
Well? That's it for that chapter. And don't you give me any groans or moans, okay? That was..umm.. 4,067 words. That's a lot considering that I'm with a cold right now. It's irritating, really. *shrug. *  
  
Review please. It'll make my job a lot easier and make me feel a lot better. Believe me, I need to feel better right now.  
  
~PA 


	13. Silver

Silver and Rubies By: Princess Ashley  
  
*sniffs,* I can't believe this is the last chapter! How very sad. And I've come so far with this story! #_= *hack * *Ah-chooo! * Aww shoot. I can't believe I've still got this cold. *pouts * Anywho.  
  
All you who like this couple are going to be happy to know I'm going to post another story based on this coupling, except, I'm thinking it's going to be a one shot fic, like a song fic, either that or just a really REALLY long one-chapter fic. If you guys have any ideas of a plot you want to give me, I'd really like to hear them, and I could incorporate that into the story. Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Usagi Princess: You beat your lazy, look at you. How many times are you going to call me this month? I swear the phone bill is going to be awfully high. NO NO NO!!!!!!!!! Don't even think about it! I already had a nightmare last night about that last night. You just had to scare me, didn't you? Anywho, banana, *snickers * talk 2 ya later. Bubye!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: About time hugh? Yep, I had my little brother on my case, he's developed a little crush on Minako. He thinks Usagi is dumb! Can you believe that? Humf! Anywho, I agree with you totally, Kenshin is totally dreamy. *sighs * Well, thanks for the good wishes. Talk to ya later!  
  
Moon Destiny: Oh boy. There we go with that MORE MORE MORE jig again. Don't rush me, I'm getting to point where I have to sneak out of bed to write all these fic. Mummy wants me to rest. *shuts bedroom door with a sign saying DO NOT DISTURB!*  
  
Ingrid: Thought so. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Dark Angel Hazel: I dunno. That sounds like a cook concept. I'll give it some thought. I'm already working on another Rubius/Usagi fic. It's not a sequal, but it's another fic. *shrug * better than nothing, right?  
  
Ruki knight: Quit whining, it wasn't that bad! Thanks for the good wishes, have a nice day. ^_^  
  
Obsessed: No, I already have 154 reviews! I'm past my goal and I'm not even done yet so there! *turns head * ^_^  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Wouldn't you like to know? Hehehehehehehe.^_^  
  
Amethyst-blossom: I'm updating as fast as I can. Don't rush me. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zpan Sven: No necessarily dead, more like in agony and pain for the rest of their 'existence.' ^_^ Can't get much worse than that right?  
  
MarsMoonStar: Yeah right. Whatever. *frowns at MMS * ^_^  
  
IntellieDragon: Wasn't that bad of cliffy, c'mon people!  
  
Jean-Hime: Thanks a lot. I love hearing what people have to say. If not I don't know if I should change something or add something. Or just delete it all together. *shrug * Seeya!  
  
______: I'm getting really frustrated with you. WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_*, well, I guess it doesn't matter. Thanks for reviewing anyhow. *Hmmm. *  
  
AMYANGEL: DO YOU LIKE WRITING IN CAPS LOCK OR WHAT???? J/k thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 13: Silver  
  
  
  
Recap: Last time in Silver and Rubies.  
  
Rubius laughed a bit, his ruby eyes were closed and tears fell down his cheek. What he didn't notice was that one fell upon Usagi's hand that concealed the crystal. The liquid found its way through Usagi's tightly clenched fingers, and dripped lightly onto the silver crystal. It started to glow.  
  
Rubius buried his face in Usagi's soft hair, letting his tears dampen it. He cried softly, not even noticing the crystal start to glow brighter and brighter for every tear he shed. It started to rise, out of Usagi's hand, and above Rubius's head and continued to hover and grow stronger and stronger, until Rubius stopped crying, eyes dry and red once again. He lifted his head to look at her, not noticing the light that made her face seem to glow. He kissed her forehead, and held her to his chest, staying silent. Until he noticed that the crystal was no longer in her fist.  
  
*What? * He looked up to see the glowing crystal burning bright above his head, and for the moment, he froze, completely petrified by the power of the crystal.  
  
The swelling inside his heart became purer and purer. His heart seemed to warm up as he looked at the light of the crystal. He pursed his lips. He felt the life return to the girl in his arms, but he didn't dare look down. The illumination had him mesmerized.  
  
It rose higher and higher, and soon, the time warp vanished, and they sat in the middle of the meeting room of the Dark Moon palace. Wise Man, Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire, Lady Ami, Lady Rei, Lady Makoto, Luna, Artemis, Prisma, Avery, Catzie, Bertie and Rini were watching them on the ground, blanketed with the light of the crystal.  
  
Rubius looked down at Usagi. Her eyes were open; they were colored silver, and it wasn't just the crystal. She didn't blink, just watched as the silver tipped Rubius' hair, and then lowered to glow before her.  
  
Usagi took one large breathe, and the silver invaded her body, covering all so that her silhouette was all that hinted that it was actually a woman instead of a large flat crystal. Rubius held her tight, even though the heat of her body was causing his arms to bleed, he held his pain and watched as the silver fled her body.  
  
Everyone gasped as they saw the angel in Rubius' arms. Her gown was long, white, with beads stringing down from below her chest, and the golden shimmering circles that crossed before her torso. Golden slippers adorned her feet, and her eyes were silvery, and her hair was to, with hints of gold.  
  
*Usagi? Is that Usagi? No way! She's beautiful. * Rei thought, starring at the wide-eyed beauty.  
  
*Wow, cranky old Usagi, who would have thought she could be this beautiful. * Makoto thought  
  
*Her power has gone up at a breathtaking speed. The Moon Princess has finally appeared. * Ami, thought, casting a glance at Luna's reaction.  
  
*Queen Serenity's daughter, the daughter of Wise Man as well. Who'd have though the Queen of light and the Doom Phantom would have ever made a match to produce such a powerful and beautiful daughter? * Luna thought, starring at Princess Serenity in awe.  
  
*Princess Serenity. And about time to. * Artemis thought.  
  
Serenity blinked, and turned to look directly at the awed face of Rubius. A gentle smile crossed her face as she saw the tips of Rubius' hair were silver even with the silver crystal gone, forever to remain inside of her.  
  
Rubius smiled back at her, breathe taken away by the beauty of her face, he couldn't speak. Neither of them could, but their silence was enough to communicate their thoughts to each other.  
  
"Princess Serenity." He whispered to her.  
  
She smirked evilly, totally loosing her serene look. "Yep, and now I can kick you ass whenever I want." She said, totally ruining the moment.  
  
Rubius completely lost his awe and admiration for the girl and tossed her torso to the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" She squeaked. "What was that for!?"  
  
"I just finish confessing my love for you and all you can say is that you can kick my ass anytime you want to now with your new powers!?" He cried outraged.  
  
Serenity smiled at him. "Aww, does little Rubius want a little love?" She pulled him into her arms and hugged him to her.  
  
Rubius wrapped his arms around her. The glow of Serenity died down, and she returned to her original state, except for a small change. The pigtails in which she always wore her hair in now had a silver streak through them. Rubius looked up at her, both of them were sitting on their knees on the ground.  
  
Everyone was looking at them as they looked into each other's eyes, lost and not even looking for a way to get out.  
  
Diamond was abashed. And this was the girl he planned to marry and make his. He sighed. *I guess they were meant be long before Usagi and I. They've already got a kid. * He looked at Rini, who was wiping a tear from her eye, watching Rubius and Usagi embrace, falling into each other's arms. The whole scene played out in front of them. Rubius and Usagi were in love. Diamond smiled, happy to see his best general happy. He looked over at Emerald, who was looking dreamily at the couple. *Well, maybe I can have another chance at love. * He watched Emerald turn to him, blush under his stare and turn away. He chuckled. *Maybe Rubius has more luck with love than I do. Take care of her Rubius. Kami knows what Wise Man will do if you don't. * He turned to look at Wise Man. The man always had his hood up, so he couldn't really see his expression. But in the back of his mind he could see Wise Man with a thoughtful and provoking expression on his face. He frowned. Now what could he be troubled with?  
  
***  
  
/Admit it, I was right all along! /  
  
* Lady, you are infuriating. She's my daughter for Kami's sake. I wasn't about to let her die. Rubius' tears were something special, quite a sight to finally see him crack. His love for Usagi made him do that. That must have been enough energy to give the silver crystal to feed into Usagi. *  
  
/Nah, ya think? The silver crystal doesn't kill, it heals. The dark crystal kills if used unreasonably. That was one fault that you over looked. /  
  
Wise Man sighed. * On what terms did I fall in love with you again? *  
  
/Maybe you were having a seizure. /  
  
*Must have been. *  
  
/I know you still love me, hey, you loved me enough to kill me when our daughter was born. That's strong right there, ey, Apollo? /  
  
*Never use that name in my presence again! I refused to keep my peace- loving father's name after I realized the darkness. *  
  
/I guess that's where my little girl gets her beautiful voice and beauty from, hugh? You're father. Even in his 50s he looked like he was no older than 18. /  
  
*Lunarians and people of the universe are all immortal; it's only earth people that have lost it due to their fighting amongst themselves all the time. Fools. *  
  
/If I remember correct, you were also one of those 'fools' as you put it. /  
  
*That was before I became the Doom Phantom. *  
  
/Why did you become the 'Doom Phantom' anyways? /  
  
*That is a question you will never know the answer to. *  
  
/Why not? /  
  
*Because you'd hate me if I told you. *  
  
/I already hate you, what do you have to loose? /  
  
*Everything. *  
  
/Fine, be that way. /  
  
Wise man smiled in triumph.  
  
***  
  
"So you really are Princess Serenity? And here I was thinking it was some pre-Madonna in show business or something." Makoto said. Then thought for a moment. "Well, I actually believe it now, I didn't actually before. But you know."  
  
Usagi smiled at her, too tired to talk to her friends as they walked the halls. Diamond and Emerald were going steady, Sapphire and Rei were together as well. (A.N: There's another kooky couple. ^_^) Makoto and Ami were just themselves. Makoto got into the occasional relationship, but soon after the boy would two-time her and Usagi would sic Rubius on him. Rini was in the future with her mother and father, Usagi and Rubius of course. Usagi had given up her title as a princess, thinking that being waited on the whole time was too boring. She and Rubius rather wanted to be warriors; Usagi stayed a general for the dark moon family. Wise Man stayed as the advisor, working with everyone, and he and Usagi were closer than ever, considering how close they all had come to loosing their little bunny. The Kind and Queen in the future were of course, Diamond and Emerald. Every once in a while someone would object but other than that, nothing was ever disturbing the family, only when universal wars came up or something.  
  
And of course, Minako and Mamoru stayed in the time warp for all eternity. Aulley had fun torturing and distressing Tux boy, who never did find his way out of the time warp, and ended being pushed so far into the time warp it was impossible to get out. And Rubius and Usagi couldn't be more delighted when they got to go and 'visit' him there in the time warp.  
  
Rubius and Usagi were just as they always were, except for a few snogging sessions in the halls and in the bedrooms. They fought just as much and disagreed just as much. Some things never change, and that was one thing Rubius and Usagi learned really fast.  
  
***  
  
Rubius kissed Usagi, full on the lips. He held her close, never faltering. His larger hands stroked her back, and tangled in her hair.  
  
Rubius pulled away and touched his nose to hers. "There is nothing more beautiful than you in all the universe." He whispered to her.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Never knew you could be so passionate Rubius, we would have been together a long time ago." She flicked his earring with one slim finger and then moves to fondle through his soft red locks. The heat in the room was overbearing and the hotheaded Rubius moved to kiss Usagi again.  
  
He held her with one arm around her waist and his other had to move behind her neck, playing with her earrings and tousling her tresses, pulling her into his lap. She complied, playing with his hair and moving to kiss down his neck. He groaned when she made a bite just a little to hard.  
  
He knocked her off him and pushed her down into the mattress of his bed, straddling her waist. She smiled and kissed his nose. He smirked devilishly and pressed kissed up and down her face and neck. She giggled.  
  
"Stop, you're tickling me!" She squealed.  
  
"Poor you. In a moment that's not all I'm going to be doing." He gave her a naughty smile.  
  
The night filled with more giggled, groans and moans. They could be heard throughout the whole palace. Those who heard it didn't make one move to stop it, though they did have some trouble sleeping that night.  
  
Rubius and Usagi laid together through the night, Usagi's back pressed against Rubius' bare chest. The heat between them scorched their bodies. Rubius' lips went to press on Usagi's ear. Usagi sighed.  
  
"I love you, Usagi." He whispered, hot breath caused sweat behind Usagi's ear.  
  
Usagi turned her head without moving her body, looking from his face to his lips, then back again, and smiled delicately. "I love you to, Rubius." She pecked him in the lips again, then turned her head back over and took his arm around her.  
  
And just as they were about to fall asleep.  
  
"RUBIUS!!! IS THAT A TATTOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Usa, cut me some slack!"  
  
"How dare you get a tattoo without my consent!?"  
  
"Oh, so now you have to know what I do during the day when I'm not with you!"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Oh my kami, you are so infuriating." Rubius rolled over in bed to look at the ceiling, trying his best to calm down.  
  
Usagi smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "And you love me for it."  
  
Rubius smiled, and shifted to let her headrest on his chest once again.  
  
"I still don't like tattoos."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
  
  
***  
  
*sweatdrop * what a happy ending. *looks nervously over at Usagi and Rubius. * Mmmhmmm. Right. Well, thanks a lot for all your reviews!!! I really enjoyed writing this fic. Remember to send me some plot ideas for my next Rubius/Usagi fic. Thanks a lot!!!!!!  
  
~PA 


End file.
